The Hunter and the Hunted
by Hylia28
Summary: "What happens when a hunter finds out she is the very thing she has spent her entire life destroying? My name is, Christine Markov. And this is my story." This is my first FanFic so please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also, this only has the characters and some elements from the Anime/Manga. Everything else is purely made up.
1. The Hunter and the Hunted

**REVIEWS:**

 **Guest:**  
 **"Keep up the work, the story sounds fantastic, update soon but take your time don't rush"**

 **Thank you for the review. Once I begin writing it's hard for me to stop unless I hit a wall. Chapters 9-11 will be posted soon. So please keep the reviews coming and let me know if I should continue. :)**

* * *

Darkness...eternal nothingness...it's cold...how'd it end up like this? It was a simple assingment just like the ones before. And now...

:::FLASHBACK:::

 ** _New York City, 2015._**

 ** _Walking through a night club, her eyes scan the mass of moving bodies, her ears filled with the booming sounds of music as she makes her way through the crowd. Finding a dark corner, she continues to observe her surroundings, looking for the one she was sent here to find._**

 ** _"Your target is this man, he has racked up a body count of 15. He is said to be a dangerous member of the Brimrose clan, be cautious."_**

 ** _The man she was shown is one of mid 20's with a dragon tattoo running along his right arm. *Sigh* Finding him in this crowd isn't going to be easy. After waiting for several minutes she finally spots him on the other side of the room. He's talking to one of the many women who occupy this place. She's blushing and eating up every word he says._**

 ** _"Tsk. How disgusting."_**

 ** _Keeping an eye on the two of them, watching as they go out through one of the many back entrances. Keeping her distance from them she follows them into, Central Park watching as they take a seat on a nearby bench that looks out over the river. Hiding behind the shadow of a tree, she waits for the other couples who are either on a date or taking a night time stroll to leave. He leans in closer to the woman, his eyes flashing red. 3 More couples roam around the park, but can she really wait for them to leave? That woman will be dead by that time and she can't take any chances. His face draws closer to the woman's neck, 2 more couples. Closer and closer, opening his mouth to reveal sharp fangs...I can't wait any longer, he'll kill her._**

 ** _Grabbing the Sais from the holster strapped against her back, she rushes towards them, spinning her silver twin Sais against the palms of her hands once before gripping them tightly. Using her momentum, she leaps up, her body twisting to the right slightly. He senses her and looks up, eyes widening in surprise. He goes to dodge her attack but it's too late, she's on top of him, the Sai in her left hand lunges deep into his chest causing him to scream out in pain. She leans down and whispers an ancient prayer into his ear before sitting back up and slashing the other Sai across his throat. A faint blue glow emits from her weapons for a split second before fading away._**

 ** _Standing up, she wipes the blood off her weapons, places them back into the holster then looks back over her shoulder to the woman. She's looks back frightened, holding the side of her neck._**

 ** _"Go."_**

 ** _Is all it takes for the woman to scramble up onto her feet and run away in fear. Sighing, she walks over to the bridge that crosses over the river and stops in the middle of it. Looking over the side, she folds her arms and places them against the rail looking out over the river. She thinks back on everything that has happened up to this point in her life. How she was loved by her mother and father, famous members of their order, Evil's Bane. She was raised to be one of them, she was raised to be the successor of her parents legacy. When she was born, she bared what her order calls "The Mark" and as she grew her hair took on streaks of blood red naturally. Remembering this she looks down to stare at her own reflection._**

 ** _She wasn't pale, nor was she tan either, she was somewhere in between those. Her eyes were a slight almond shape and the color was a sharp hazel green. She had red heart shaped lips, slender nose and a somewhat round face shape, and her hair was raven black that came down to her waist. And of course the blood red streaks running through her hair. She wares a black leather outfit that hugs the contours of her hourglass figure perfectly, consisting of a corset over top a black silk type tank top, black leather pants and boots that come halfway up her shin, and to top it all off is a black leather trench coat. (Like, Kate Beckinsale in Underworld. Such a badass.)_**

 ** _Looking up to the sky she smiles, remembering all that she has done to get this far._**

 ** _"You are a special child, Christine. You will bring peace not only to this order but to all of mankind."_**

 ** _The secret order, Evils Bane are hunters of the night, vanquishing all evil that lurks within the shadows, unknown to the human race. Demons, Vampires, Lycans...we hunt down and destroy them all. We are told from a very young age that this is the only way to return peace and restore balance back to the world. But sometimes she questions it all. Is that what we're really doing? For is there not light without dark? Good without evil? And even if these beings we hunt are a creation of evil, if they do not wish to kill are they truly still evil? Do they really deserve death? All these questions and no answers. We are trained not to question but to follow every order we are given to the letter._**

 ** _"You must train hard, Christine. Make your parents proud. Never question our orders, for what we do is for the good of mankind as a whole."_**

 ** _So she did what she was told. She trained hard every day since she was a child to the point she nearly killed herself in the process. Never questioning what they did or why they did it. She is the youngest member of the order to be fully recognized as a true hunter. Becoming one of the strongest, fastest, and sharpest members of their time. She is, Christine Markov, daughter of James and Fionna Markov and she will make them proud._**

 ** _As she is lost in her thoughts, she hears the faint sound of metal piercing flesh and feels a burning sensation through her back. Confused she looks down and sees the tip of a blade sticking out through the front of her torso, raising a hand to the tip but is suddenly gripped by the back of her neck and lifted up into the air. A sinister voice whispers in her ear._**

 ** _"For the lives of my kind that you have taken."_**

 ** _Her eyes widen in recognition, knowing now the reason she wasn't able to sense him._**

 ** _"Maliky."_**

 ** _As his name leaves her trembling and blood stained lips, he throws her into the river like a rag doll._**

 ** _It hurts...the water rushing through her lungs brings her extrutiating pain...it's getting dark...it's cold...mother...father...I am sorry I couldn't become the daughter you always wished to have...I'm sorry I wasn't stronger...I miss and love you both...Goodbye. Closing her eyes, she surrenders herself to the icy embrace of death._**

:::END OF FLASHBACK:::


	2. A New Beginning

"...llo...ear me?"

"...lost...blood...back...heal..."

Voices...I hear voices...where am I? Heaven?...Hell?...all I can see is darkness. My eyes are heavy and won't open no matter how hard I try. I'm cold but alive...I can feel the pain of my wound.

"Christine...it's not your time yet. You must fulfill your destiny and bring balance back into the world. Do not lose faith my dear, and remember to always follow your instincts. They will never lead you astray. Listen to your heart and walk the path you choose. I believe in you."

My mothers voice...it sounds so far and yet I can feel her warmth. I don't ever want to lose this warmth again. But I must make her proud, I must continue to fight and live on. I must...

 _ **"For the lives of my kind that you have taken."**_

*GASP!*

I sit upright in bed, flinching at the pain in my torso from sitting up too fast. Placing my hand over my wound I look around the room in confusion. It seems to be an apartment but it looks a bit rundown as if it were one of those safe houses. On closer inspection, it also seemed more than one person lived here from the marks on the doorframe. (You know, the marks a mother makes when she measures her child to keep track of how tall they're getting.) One is much taller than the other. As I climb out of bed to look at them more closely the door suddenly opens, making me jump back slightly.

A young boy around the age of 14 stands in the doorway. Now I don't know if it's just me or this actually happened, but before he bolted out of the room his seemingly blank eyes lit up with life for a moment and a red blush came to his cheeks. Blinking in confusion, I stare at the door the young boy bolted through before it suddenly opens again and a taller man walks through. I'm momentarily speechless, he is handsome. Shoulder length black hair that is windswept to perfection, his eyes are such a brown color they almost look red, his face is slender but chiseled and his lips...oh god his lips. They are shaped perfectly not too thin or full but just right. He's tall, about 5'11-6'0 with a slim but built figure. He wears a faint smile but for some reason, it doesn't seem genuine.

"So you're finally awake? That's good. We were starting to worry." Says the handsome man. The young boy stands behind him, nodding but with a look of boredom.

"Yes. Might I ask where I am and who you two are?"

This causes the man to give me the stink eye momentarily before giving that 'I don't give a shit' smile once again. "Don't you think it's a bit rude to ask names when we don't even know yours?" He says, eye twitching slightly.

"Very well. I am, Christine Markov. You can call me, Chris if you want."

Upon hearing my last name, I saw their eyes flicker for an instant. "I am, Sebastian Michaelis and this is my younger brother, Ciel."

Upon hearing his name, the young boy steps forward and extends his right hand out to me. "I am, Ciel. It's nice to meet you." Looking down at him and his emotionless eyes, I place my left hand in his and give a firm but gentle shake.

"Likewise, Ciel." I smile, causing his cheeks to redden slightly once more as he averts his gaze from mine and pulls his hand away to fall back to his side.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian looks at me with a somewhat more intense gaze. "We found you on the riverbank. Do you remember?" I shake my head no, causing him to sigh in irritation.

"Well than let me refresh your memory. You were lying face down on the riverbank, bleeding quite profusely. We called out to you but you didn't respond. We thought you might be dead and checked your pulse but to our surprise you had one although it was very faint. We decided to bring you back here and get you fixed up. No we weren't the ones to treat you, a friend of ours is a doctor you could say and he came here to heal your wound." Rubbing his temples, he gives me a quick glance before turning his back to me and heading towards the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare dinner."

And with that he left. Ciel however stayed behind, looking down at the ground as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Are you alright?" I ask, causing him to look up in surprise.

"Of course I'm alright! I just wanted to tell you that there are clean clothes over there on the dresser for you and to quickly come down and eat. That is all!" And with that he was gone from the room, quite literally slamming the door behind him in his haste.

"What a strange pair they are." I shrug and head over to the dresser. Picking up the clothes I notice they are a tad too big for me but I am thankful for them non the less. Pulling off my night attire, I slip on the baggy green kakis and t-shirt that hangs off my right shoulder from the size of it. I also slip on my black leather boots (thank the stars they left them here for me) and pick up the brush to get out the knots in my hair. Once finished, I place my hair into a high ponytail, give myself a once over in the dressers mirror and nod in satisfaction before heading down into the kitchen.

MEANWHILE

"We should have never brought her here, she cannot be trusted." Sebastian says as he finishes making the dinner.

"What were we supposed to do huh? Leave her there to die?" Ciel argues.

"Yes, exactly. She is one of them, Ciel. Who's to say she won't figure out what we are and kill us, just like our parents?"

At this, the young boy hangs his head. He just had to go there. He just had to remind him of what happened 2 years ago to their parents. A sigh brings him out of his thoughts and he looks up to see his older brother raking his hand through his hair in irritation then sighing. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I just don't want to see anything happen like that again."

"I know. I know, I feel the same. How about we let her stay until her wound is fully healed then have her go on her way?"

Sebastian raises his brow, a smile forming on his lips as he nods his agreement. "Sounds good. Ok so when her wound heals we-"

"You won't have to worry about that."

They both start in surprise and turn in the direction of the voice. Both of their eyes widen, Ciel's more than Sebastian's as they see me standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Thank you both for saving me. I won't trouble you anymore." With a smile, I turn and leave the kitchen. Seeing my Sais and outfit laying on the floor near their laundry basket, I pick them up, tuck my blades into the back of my pants secretly and leave their apartment. Once coming outside I take in my surroundings. I'm in downtown Chinatown. Looking around I notice only a handful of people still out and about. Mostly shopkeepers closing shop and heading home for the evening. As I go to step out onto the road, a hand grabs my wrist and stops me. Surprised I turn around and see, Ciel standing there.

"Come back inside. This area is dangerous at night especially when you're injured." The whole time he says this his eyes are averted. As if saying this hurts his pride.

"I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me." I say with a soft smile, trying to convince him. He looks up with a stern look in his eyes, making him look much older than he actually is.

"No, you won't be. Besides we were wrong to say those things about you and-" I raise my hand to silence him, still maintaining my smile.

"You weren't wrong. What you both said was true. Having me here puts you both in danger." He looks at me wide eyed for a moment before glaring at me, his eyes momentarily flashing red.

"Listen you..."

"She's right little boy, you should listen to her."

Both being taken by surprise by the voice, we turn to look in the direction it came from. My eyes go wide in shock as I push, Ciel behind my back to shield him.


	3. Frenemies

"Authur..."

Authur, one of the elite of my order stands before us. His short platinum blonde hair flutters in the breeze as his piercing blue almost violet eyes stare at the two of us hard. His red trench coat flaps behind him slightly as he pulls it aside to show the .9mm gun he has holstered to the side of his left hip.

"Well well, a hunter protecting the hunted. This is a first." He says with a smirk that says he'll warn the order of my betrayal if I don't stand aside. Understanding this I pull out my Sais and bring them down to my sides.

"You don't have to do this, Authur. Haven't you ever questioned the order? Haven't you ever wondered why we kill them even if it's not necessary?"

"Questioned them? HA! You and I both know there is no questioning them. Their orders are absolute. All these twisted creatures of darkness must die so that humanity can be safe."

Saying this, he pulls out his gun and aims it at me. I in turn hold out my Sais, my left arm slightly pulled back as I get into a fighting stance and talk to, Ciel over my shoulder without taking my eyes off of, Authur.

"Ciel, get inside. Lock and bolt your doors. Hide, I don't care. Just get inside and warn your brother."

"Pfft, don't presume to tell me what to-"

"NOW CIEL!"

Surprised at me raising my voice, he nods and runs inside. Until I hear the door being locked I do not move an inch.

"It's too bad this has to happen, Chris. We could have run the order together. It's not to late to turn back now and come back. I'll talk to them and see if they will show forgiveness, I'm certain they will. Hopefully the only punishment you'll receive is a demotion."  
By now, we've started circling each other. Never taking our eyes off the other knowing that if we did it would end up badly for either one of us.

"I'm not going back, Authur. I'm tired of killing all in the name of their vision. How many times have I taken innocent lives that begged me for mercy, considered to be evil all because the order believes they are? What if they didn't want to be evil, what if they didn't want to kill? How does that give us the right to take their lives? How does that make us any better than them!? Tell me!" At this point I'm getting too emotional, I know that emotions aren't good when facing an opponent because it can lead to the fighter losing their focus, which ends up with them being killed or becoming crazed. I know this yet I can't help the tears that prick at my eyes and threaten to run down my cheeks.

"Hmph, you're lost to us than. It really is a shame." He says while pulling back the hammer of his gun, and then...

BANG!

"What?" He looks around in confusion then feels a sharp prick on the side of his neck. Turning only his eyes, he sees a a flash of silver and the faint blue glow of the ancient script along it's length.

"Rule number 1: Never underestimate your opponent." I pull my Sai away and get into a fighting stance once more. Extending my right arm to it's full length and bringing my left hand up to the base of my jaw as my slide my left foot back till my body is turned slightly to the side. I still my breathing and wait until he makes a move.

Chuckling, he places his hand on the side of his neck where my blade bit into his skin and then pulls it away. Seeing his blood on his fingertips he looks up at me and smirks. "Well done. I can see why you were made a member at the ripe young age of 20. Now shall we finish what we've started?" He says, once again pulling back the hammer of his gun and pointing it at me, the scripture engraved on the muzzle giving off a faint red glow.

"Tonight..." I narrow my eyes, digging my heels into the street.

"We finish this..." He tightens his finger on the trigger and time seems to slow down. Our breathing becomes heavy but even as adrenaline pumps through our veins.

Then...

Bang! Bang!

Shink! Shink!

ARRRGH!

We clash, my twin Sais deflecting his bullets as he fires. Then with a swish of his cape, he spins and I fly past him. Turning around in time with him, we pause for just a split second before clashing again. We continue our dance for a while longer before...

BANG!

RIP!

UGH!

Clang, clang!

A bullet has torn through my right shoulder causing me to lose my balance and drop my sais before falling to one knee, my left hand gripping my right shoulder. Then I feel it, the muzzle of his gun pressed against the back of my head.

"Any last words?" He asks as he pulls the hammer back once more from having to reload.

"Yeah...just one..."

I look back over my shoulder at him, raising my trembling right hand I flip him the finger. "Fuck you." I smile and laugh slightly.

He growls and presses the muzzle harder against the back of my head. "It didn't have to be this way, Chris." I can hear his finger tightening on the trigger and close my eyes, waiting for my death.

BANG!

...

...

...?

"Huh?" I'm not dead?

Looking back, I see the bullet has fired past my head. But what shocks me more is the sight of, Authur with a bloody hand protruding through his chest where his heart is. He drops his gun while his eyes stare wide eyed in the distance, gargling on the blood that drips down from his lips. Suddenly, the hand is pulled back from his chest causing his body to bend forward slightly before collapsing onto the street. And the person who did this is someone I never expected.

Sebastian. His eyes glowing red, he raises his blood soaked hand to his lips and licks his fingers before turning those eyes on me. Surprisingly I'm not scared, just confused.

"Why?" Is all I can ask as an evil smile plays at his lips.

"Why? I would think it's quite simple."

He glances over towards the door. I follow his gaze and there stands, Ciel. His eyes also turning a shade of red as he sees the blood. "We couldn't let you fight by yourself. Besides, you fought to protect us. That's more than any human has done for us before. Let alone a hunter."

Saying this, he extends his other hand to me and I take it without hesitation as he helps me to my feet. A small smile playing at his lips that betray the look in his eyes.

"I still don't trust you though." He says with his signature smile as his eyes return to normal.

"Diddo." I reply with a smirk before turning, picking up my Sais, then heading back into the apartment. Ciel looks at his older brother, nods, and then follows me back inside.

Sebastian watches them walk back inside then once they're out of sight, he looks down at the dead man and narrows his eyes menacingly as his memory goes back to when, Ciel came rushing into the house.

:::FLASHBACK:::

 _ **"Ciel, did you get her to come back? Dinner's done." Walking out into the hall, he sees his little brother frantically locking the door behind him but what he doesn't see is HER. With a sigh of annoyance, he pinches the bridge of his nose.**_

 _ **"Where is she? what-"**_

 _ **"She fighting someone from her order. She told me to come in here but when I refused, she shouted at me. I will give her an earful about raising her voice at me once she comes back."**_

 _ **This earned not only and eyebrow raise from his older brother, but also an amused look. A human- no a hunter not only protecting two vampires, but raising her voice at one. This girl is becoming quite interesting.**_

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

 _ **Shink! Shink!**_

 _ **ARRRGH!**_

 _ **They both turn towards the door, hearing her fighting outside. A smile comes to his lips as he folds his arms across his chest and leans against the wall.**_

 _ **"This should be interesting. Let's see who wins shall we?"**_

 _ **At this, Ciel glares at his brother before turning his attention back to the door, hoping she wins this fight. (So I can scold her later...that's the only reason.)**_  
 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **RIP!**_

 _ **UGH!**_

 _ **They both start at hearing her scream. Neither one waiting any longer they fling open the door and see her on the ground, her Sais laying before her as she grips her right shoulder. They watch as a gun is pressed against the back of her head and try to hold back a chuckle as she tells him that her last words are 'Fuck you' as she gives him the finger with a smile on her face. This earns an amused look from the two brothers, liking her fighting spirit.**_

:::END OF FLASHBACK:::

He stands there for a moment before turning his eyes on the door his little brother and that woman just went through. Smiling in amusement he begins to follow after them and walk inside. Seeing his little brother scolding her for her earlier outburst towards him, and her trying desperately to hold back a chuckle and take it all seriously, earning her even more of a scolding he thinks to himself. "I have a feeling this is going to be the start of something very interesting."


	4. Unfortunate Cirumstances

It's been two weeks since I fought with, Authur. The brothers took care of his body and kindly gave him a proper burial at my request. My wounds, the first re-opening during the fight, and the one I sustained from his gun are now healing on par with each other limiting my movements. Ciel insisted constantly that I should go and see the doctor, but it wasn't my first time treating my own injuries and it certainly won't be the last. And now he pretty much hovers over me, scolding me every time I try to move about too much, which I can't help not being able to take seariously, earning me more of his scoldings. Hey, I can't help it, he's just so darn cute. After learning more about them, which not to my surprise, they were hesitant to share with me. I learned that 3 years ago, members of my old order (Yes, I am no longer part of, Evils Bane) raided their old safe house somewhere near the outskirts of, Brooklyn and killed their parents. Leaving, Sebastian severly wounded.

Ever since that day, Ceil was afraid of the dark (Ironically) and would sleep with a nightlight on. Due to a... certain misshap, no longer has it and now...well...

 **:::FLASHBACK:::**

 _ **"SEBASTIAN!"**_

 _ **"Calm down, Ciel. We'll get you a new one."**_

 _ **"I DON'T WANT A NEW ONE! HOW DID IT BREAK IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"**_

 _ **Standing behind, Sebastian I bite my lip with guilt as he sends me an accusing glare over his shoulder. Timidly I raise my hand.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry, Ceil. It's my fault. I accidently broke it when I was cleaning. I was wiping down the walls since I felt bad not doing anything for you guys while I'm staying here and it didn't feel right to have your brother do everything himself, the rag got caught on it. When I went to pull it off, it snapped. Heh heh." I give a nervous chuckle as his eyes narrow menacingly, much like his brother does.**_

 _ **"Since you're the one who broke it, I expect you to take full responsibility no matter what it is." He growls, clenching his fists.**_

 _ **"Of course, I promise."**_

 **:::END FLASHBACK:::**

I look over at the figure sleeping in my bed, during the day and sigh. When I promised to take responsibility, I didn't think this would be it. He sleeps in bed with me every night now, which is cute but a bit uncomfortable at times. His hands wander when he sleeps. *Sigh* Anyways, since he's asleep now I guess it would be a good a time as any to train. Gotta keep my strength up. Wearing an outfit that fits a little more snuggly, tight jeans and a t-shirt the brothers got for me a few days ago, I grab my Sais and head out to a nearby area that seems to be secluded during the day.

Kneeling down and sitting back against my legs, I close my eyes and take a deep breath centering my chi. Then I grab my Sais and jump up onto my feet, spinning them around against my palms as I walk forward slightly and lunge with my left hand.

"HAH!"

Spinning around, I run forward and jump up, doing a flip in the air before bringing down the Sai in my right hand and stabbing it into the ground. Afterwards I somersalt and bring both Sais upwards.

"YAH!"

Throwing both blades into a tree, I run forward and up along the said tree before grabbing onto a branch and swinging back and forth onto it to gain momentum. I then flip up and land onto the branch, sit down and take a breather to admire the view. Looking out over a nearby pond as little ducklings waddle after their mother, the sunshine causes the water to sparkle brightly.

"Such a lovely sight."

After I have rested a bit, I continue my training. Both hand to hand and weapons. As the sun begins to set in the sky I look up, my body now drenched in sweat as my breathing becomes labored. I decide it's time to head back and grab my blades before returning to the brothers home. Stepping inside, I find a very cross looking, Ciel. Standing behind him is, Sebastian with and amused look on his face. I sigh, knowing what's about to come.

"Where were you?" Asks, Ciel while giving me a look that would kill on the spot if he could.

"I was just doing a bit of training is all." I shrug and walk past the two brothers, Ciel trailing close behind and scolding me as he goes.

"You should have left a note or something! I was worried sick! What would happen if your wounds opened back up idiot!?" All the while, Sebastian follows a short distance behind, that damn smile never leaving his lips. He truly is a demon.

I stop and turn around, leveling my eyes to meet his. "Listen I'm perfectly fine. Can you continue scolding me after I take a shower? I feel and smell disgusting."

At the mention of me taking a shower to clean myself off, Ciel suddenly blushes and stammers out an OK before heading into the living room. Sebastian on the other hand has gotten a mischievous look in his eye.

"Would you like some help getting cleaned off?" He asks, that damn smile still plastered onto his face. Again I sigh, this isn't the first time he has asked this.

I swear he just likes to see me squirm. But not today, dammit! It won't work this time.

I level a glare at him, stretch out my hand and begin poking him in the chest. "Look here mister, I do not nor will I EVER need your help taking a shower. So quit playing around. I know you only ask because you enjoy seeing me squirm. But it's not gonna happen, not now and not ever." Giving a satisfied 'hmph' I turn on my heel and make my way to the bathroom...or at least I try to but am suddenly grabbed from behind.

"You know, I might be genuinely asking. Not just to see you squirm." He whispers against my ear, causing me to shiver. "And another thing, the sight of your exposed skin sheening with sweat is not a bad sight, not bad at all." This man, I swear. His voice is practically dripping with honey, and I can't help but blush.

Peeling his arms off me, I go into the bathroom, shut the door and lock it. Hoping that'll be enough to get my message across.

"Chuckle." UGH! He's laughing at me! Stupid jerk.

Sighing, I turn on the shower and wait until it's just the right temperature before getting undressed and stepping in.

Meanwhile.

The two brothers sit in the living room, enjoying a cup of iced tea. Glancing over at, Sebastian and seeing the satisfied smirk on his face, Ciel clears his throat.

"You were teasing her again weren't you?"

"Perhaps. I cannot help myself though, her expressions are just too priceless."

"Cut it out, Sebastian! You always do this to women but she's different! I won't see you hurting her like you did the others!"

Wondering what's gotten into his younger brother, Sebastian raises a brow and looks at him. Then, an amused smile creeps over his lips. "You like her, don't you?"

That causes, Ciel to blush and go stiff in surprise. "T-that's non of your business! Just stop toying with her!" Having said this he stands up and darts out of the living room. Earning a chuckle from, Sebastian.

*Sigh* "I feel so much better." I sigh in relief and head back into my room, with nothing but a towel wrapped around my body and head. Then I freeze in place as I open the door and see, Ciel sitting on the bed. When he sees me, he goes red in the face making him look like a tomato.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT SOMETHING ON!" He stutters.

" I didn't know you were in here! I thought you were in the living room with, Sebastian!" I shout back and duck down. Trying to make myself as small as possible. God this is mortifying.

"Did someone call?" Turning around, I see Sebastian standing in the doorway. Looking back and forth between, Ciel and I with that damn smile. "Oh, I see. It's alright if he sees you but not me?"

Both, Ciel and I go bright red. Both from rage and embarrassment.

Both: "GET OUT!"

Ciel and I shout in unison as he stands and shoves his older brother out of the room, following behind him and closing the door with a bang. Going over to the bed, I throw myself onto it face first with a loud sigh. "This is just not my day." I groan into the mattress before pulling myself up out of bed, get dressed and head into the living room.


	5. Jack the Ripper

I see the brothers looking over the newspaper and, becoming curious as to what they're looking at I walk over behind the couch and peer over their shoulders.

"What's going on?"

"There seems to be a madman going around killing women like, Jack the Ripper did long ago." States, Ciel in a flat voice. Sebastian nodding his head beside him. "I think it's time to go see _HIM_."

Curious as to what, Sebastian means by that I repeat. "See Him? Him Who?"

About an hour or so later, I find myself standing in front of a run down looking shack with a sign that is literally hanging on by one chain.  
"Undertaker?" I look at the brothers in confusion but they seem calm as they open the door and walk inside, me quickly following after them.

As we enter the shack, I note coffins quite literally scattered everywhere. There's hardly enough room to stand in this place, even while being squished together side by side. Ciel and, Sebastian step forward almost as if they're blocking me.

"Undertaker, are you here?" Ciel calls out and at first we hear nothing but silence...but then...

"Heehee!" I hear a faint giggle coming from one of the coffins and cautiously make my way over to it. Taking a deep breath, I grip the side of the coffin lid and slide it off causing it to bang against the floor. A man with very long greyish hair hides inside, his sleeves covering his hands and a weird looking hat on his head. He shrieks and jumps out when he hears the lid hit the floor.

"Hey be careful with that. Do you know how long it takes to make these?" He says while lifting the lid back up and inspecting it.

"Undertaker, we need to know what you know about this whole, Jack the Ripper case." Says, Ciel as he walks up beside me.

"Eh? Jack the Ripper? Heehee, I know about it. Got a fresh customer just this morning. But if you wanna know about it you'll have to- hmm?" Seeming to notice me for the first time, Undertaker leans in closely, staring hard at my face behind his long bangs.

"Ah, I remember you. I stitched you up when the brothers found you. I must say, your aura if different than other humans I've met. I wonder why that is." He smirks as if already knowing the answer.

"Thank you for helping me. And I could say the same about you." I smile, showing him I too already know the answer. The aura around him signifies a reaper, an ancient one at that. No wonder he's in this type of business.

"So, you wanna know about the women he's killed hmmm? Well you know what it'll cost ya." The old reaper grins as he looks at the two brothers. They both sigh and ask me to cover my ears. I give them a confused look but do as they ask non the less.

...

...

...

"BWAHAHAHAHA!"

I'm momentarily taken aback as the Undertaker bursts out laughing. Seriously, I heard the 'joke' even though I had my ears covered and I must say, a three year old could have done better. Waiting until he collects himself from his fit of laughter, the three of us look at each other and sigh.

"Now, if you would-"

"IS THAT BASSY I HEAR?!" Comes a voice from behind the curtain hanging in the back. Ciel and, Sebastian have knowing looks on their faces and cringe as a streak of red darts out and attempts to tackle, Sebastian. Fortunately he was expecting this and side steps, causing the person to fall quite hysterically on their face.

"Huh?" I look at the person sprawled out against the floor, blinking in confusion before they bolt into and upright position and pout. This man...or woman, has long red hair, bright green eyes behind a pair of glasses, they wear a white shirt and black pants with a long red coat draped around their shoulders, and what seems to be a mouth full of sharpened teeth.

"Bassy, that was so mean of you. Couldn't you have at least caught me? I am a delicate flower ya know." Says the man/woman as he/she looks up at, Sebastian with an almost puppy dog look.

Sebastian sighs and simply gives a smile, one that is a bit too cold. "Hello, Grell."

So this person is named, Grell. I wonder what that's short for. While I'm pondering this, Grell notices me and jumps to his/her feet and shoots a death glare at me. "Who's this, Bassy? Is she with you?"

To my total surprise, Sebastian wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. Causing me to let out a tiny squeak. "Why yes, she's with me. Her name's Christine. Stunning isn't she?" He says and gives me one of those smiles that make you go weak in the knees. Now I know there's nothing behind it, and I know he's just trying to make this Grell person jealous. But I can't help but blush at the tone of his voice when he said that. Damn vampires and their seductive ways.

"Oh I see. Well fine, but don't think I won't forget about this little miss. I will kill you one day and take, Bassy for myself. MARK MY WORDS!" With that he/she vanished.

Raising a brow, I think to myself of how idiotic it is to tell a person you're after their life. They'll be expecting it. I sigh and remove myself from, Sebastian's embrace before walking over to the undertaker, passing a somewhat crestfallen, Ciel. (I wonder why he looks upset.) I shrug it off and ask the old reaper to show me his 'customers'. He agrees and takes us in the back.

Upon entering the back room we see about 3-4 corpses lying on top of preparation tables. The old reaper practically skips excitedly to the tables with a bright smile as he looks at us. "What do you think? Beautiful aren't they?"

The brothers just stare at him with blank expressions on their faces. I however walk over to the bodies and look them over one by one. The first was killed by a clean cut to the jugular, after having her uterus removed. Beyond that it looked like the killer was just cutting various parts of her body for the hell of it. The second, much like the first had her uterus removed, but her cause of death was strangulation. Finding only one thing in common with the victims, their uterus being removed I lean back on an empty table behind me, bring my fingers to my lips and think.

(So it must be a male killer that grew up with an unhealthy obsession with his mother, probably enjoyed torturing little animals as well. He probably started killing woman similar to his mother, but what are the similarities? Or it could be a woman, a doctor by the precise cut wounds on the bodies who lost a child of her own and couldn't handle seeing other woman throwing away such precious lives at abortion clinics. Hmmm?)

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the old reaper approach me to the point that his face was quite literally in mine. Having finally noticed him, and becoming startled in the process I let out a not so cute shriek and fall back, knocking the table over in the process.

The old reaper grins wide at seeing my reaction and chuckles in his throat as he looks down at me. "My what a performance. Hehe. You're fun."

I shoot him an annoyed look as I pick myself up and brush off my rear end, which I had not so gracefully fell on. I look over at the two brothers only to see them desperately trying to hold back laugher behind amused smiles.

"Ha ha, so funny guys." I say with a 'screw you' look before I clear my throat and begin my theory, but before I begin I ask the undertaker what connection they have to one another other than the way they were killed. He informs me that they were all 'street working girls' or prostitutes if you wanna put it bluntly.

"OK, here's my theory. The first is, the killer is a man, around his mid 20's early 30's who had an unhealthy relationship towards his mother, obsessed with her even. He enjoyed tormenting and torturing animals at a young age and as he grew it turned into women who reminded him of his mother. He projected images of his mother onto the women who resembled her and couldn't stand the fact that they were with men other than himself. So he killed them and took their most productive organ, their uterus, as some kind of trophy."

I pause and take a breath before moving onto my next theory.

"The second is that the killer is a woman, approximately around the same age as these women. She lost her child and mourned, probably to this day over that loss. She would have to have a medical degree and access to medical equipment judging from the clean cuts on the victims, most likely she's a doctor at an abortion clinic trying to convince the young women to keep their children. Not being able to stand seeing young women throw away such an innocent life when they, unlike her, actually had the chance of having a child, drove her to the point of murder."

As I finish and look over their faces, I'm momentarily taken aback by the looks they are giving me. The old reaper just stands there looking at me with a huge grin, amused. The two brothers are dumbfounded although, Sebastian hides it a bit better under that smile of his than Ciel, who's jaw is hanging open looking like a gold fish.

"What?"

The old reaper places a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head to look at him. "Seems you've got quite the eye for these kinds of things miss, perhaps you'd like to be my assistant." He says with a toothy grin.

"No thanks, But I appreciate the offer." I move over the brothers, smiling slightly.

"That was amazing, Chris. How'd you figure all that out just by looking at the bodies?" Asks, Ciel. Sebastian looks at me just as curious.

"Well, when you're in the line of work that I'm in you pick up on these kinds of things." I say with a shrug. "Anyways, I wanna stop somewhere before I head home so you guys can go on without me."

I turn around and say goodbye to the old reaper before leaving the shop behind me. Unfortunately, due to Ciel's persistence both brothers have tagged along while I head to the shop I wanted to visit.

"Really guys, I won't be long. Besides I don't know if you'd wanna come in with me, Ciel. Sebastian might but you, I don't think it's a good idea."

Ciel glares at me defiantly before looking away and not budging at all. Sebastian on the other hand seems excited. (This is a bad idea.) I sigh and shrug my shoulders before heading into the lingerie and leather shop.

Ciel freezes upon entering while, Sebastian looks around with an amused and excited grin.

"I told you." I say to the little boy before heading deeper into the shop. Spotting an employee I walk over to them and ask if my order's ready. They motion for me to follow them and I tell the brothers to "STAY PUT" before following the employee into the back.

"Why did she have to come here? *Sigh*" Ciel, with his cheeks burning looks down at the floor not daring to look up.  
Sebastian on the other hand has cornered a couple of girls and is pouring on the charm, causing his little brother to sigh even more. Suddenly, several pairs of high heeled shoes come into Ciel's line of vision. Timidly looking up, his eyes widen in shock and his cheeks redden even more.

I come back out while thanking the employee, holding a bundle in my arms. "Thank you so much, it's perfect. Just what I imag-" Then I freeze. Not only is, Sebastian flirting with (or should I say seducing) a couple girls but poor, Ciel is completely SURROUNDED by a flock of woman showing a bit more skin than what's proper.

"OMG, you're just too cute!"

"Did you get lost somewhere and wonder into here sweetie? Need help getting home?"

"Ahhh, can I just eat you up?"

"No to all of you now GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ciel shouts in desperation, trying his hardest to get away from the surrounding females but to no avail.

Sighing and shaking my head I grab, Sebastian's arm much to his annoyance and the girls dismay and drag him away before doing the same to, Ciel. Then thanking the employee once more and saying goodbye I drag them out of the shop.

"Really. This is why I told you two to go back home." I sigh once more, even more deeply this time as I feel a headache coming on. All the girls behind me are either cursing me or voicing their disapproval.


	6. Gathering Information

Sitting on top of the buildings roof, I stare up at the clear night sky admiring the beauty of the stars and new moon as I hug my knees to my chest. I may have seen a lot of dead people before, but the images of those women just won't leave my minds eye. At an attempt to clear my mind I close my eyes and begin to sing as I have always done to try and brighten my moods. (All of me by, John Legend. One of my favorite songs.) My father had sang this song to my mother, and I found it to be a truly beautiful song that would make me feel better when I was down.

After finishing up his cleaning, Sebastian goes to check on his brother and, Chris. Only when he enters the room, he finds his brother sitting near the opened window with his eyes closed. When he moves closer to his brother, that's when he hears it. The soft yet beautiful voice that seems to carry on the wind. Ciel, finally noticing his brothers presence opens his eyes and looks at him.

"It's, Chris." Is all he says before he turns his attention back out the window.

This simple statement actually surprises, Sebastian greatly. He has heard beautiful melodies and voices before, but they always had held a certain malice to them. Her voice on the other hand, held a gentle warmth that would wrap around whoever heard it.

"Beautiful..." He whispers.

Ciel nods. "Just like her. And it's not only her outward appearance."

As if being drawn to the song, Sebastian leaves the room and heads up to the roof. Hearing it more clearly the closer he gets. Then, he sees an image more beautiful than anything he's ever seen before. There she sits, her hair shimmering under the moonlight as her hair flutters slightly to the side in the breeze and her skin seeming to glow faintly making her look like a celestial being. Unknown to him, his little brother stands behind him and blushes. She's absolutely gorgeous and her singing matches this scene before them perfectly.

When I finish, I lower my face and opens my eyes as tears glisten in the corner of them slightly. Sensing their presence, I turn and look at them. A slight blush crossing my cheeks as I avert my gaze.

"You heard?" I ask, earning a nod from both the speechless brothers. I sigh and stands up, turning my face back towards the heavens.

"When I'm feeling down or need to clear my head, I sing. And that song is precious to me, so I sing it often." I say to them, still too embarrassed to meet their eyes.

"What's got you down?" Asks, Ciel as he comes up to me. Looking down at him I smile softly and place my hand on top of his head, causing him to blush and growl at me but he doesn't protest.

"It's nothing really. Just..." I smile sadly and look out over the city. "The way those woman were killed, it won't leave my mind. I'm not a stranger to seeing dead bodies but...I don't know, just something about the way their bodies were mutilated."

"I might have a lead to go on."

Ciel and I both turn to see, Sebastian clearing his throat and putting on his signature smile. "There's a party to be held at, Aleistor's night club and he seems to have put out a flier for a band." He smirks, and both Ciel and I freeze. We both know where he's getting at with this. I sigh.

"Fine, but only if I get to pick the songs." They both seem to agree, Ciel a bit more reluctantly. So that night we come up with a plan to be signed up as, Aleistor's band for his party.

Luckily, and with some persuasion we are signed on as the band to play at the party. I assign, Sebastian to play the violin and, Ciel the piano since they seem to be the best instruments for them to play. I of course, will be the vocalist. I have picked out several upbeat songs to play and they learn them quickly enough. Then before we know it, it's the day of the party. I don my newest outfit (which is also my battle outfit). A red and black corset that narrows to a point on the bottom, a reddish short sleeved shirt underneath, black leather pants that show a bit of skin at my hips and flare out along the bottom with a red dragon running up the sides of both my legs, and a blood red trench coat along with a new pair of boots . I do up my hair and makeup to match. Sebastian wears a white t-shirt and black jeans that has a chain hanging down the right side of his leg, a black overcoat and black boots. For, Ciel I have him wear a black tank top under a denim jacket and jeans with black sneakers.

Satisfied with our look, we grab out gear and head to the location of the party.

"Has the band shown up yet? The patrons are getting antsy." Asks a man wearing a white dress shirt that's slightly unbuttoned at the top and white pants to match along with black dress shoes. His blonde hair and blue eyes sparkle lightly in the light.

"Not yet sir, but they should be here soon." Says one of the employees, trying to reassure his employer and one of the most powerful people in New York.

"Well they better hurry or my guests are gonna kill me." He says, wringing his hands.

"No need to worry." Comes a female voice from behind, taking him by surprise. As he turns around, his eyes widen.

"We have arrived." I say with a smile. "Can you show us where to go?"

The employee seeming to snap back to his senses nods and leads us to the stage, leaving behind a very dumbfounded, Aleistor.  
Setting up our equipment and making sure everything in tune and working right, I remove my jack and give the brothers a wink taking my place in front of the mic. All our songs will be upbeat and can be easily played on the violin and piano. As the lights in the room dim and a spotlight is placed on us, they begin the beats and I sing my heart out, my body swaying in time with the rhythm.

Aleistor stands a distance away as his patrons begin to dance along to the performance. But his eyes are glued to the woman singing, her swaying body seeming to hypnotize him. Her voice alone seems to carry everyone's emotions within. He has never seen a woman like her before and tells himself that he must, by any means, get to know her.

Finally it's time to do our finishing song, Accelerate by Courtney Jenae (Nightcore Version since it's more upbeat). As I look out over the crowd, I see couples getting a bit down and dirty with their dancing as others simply move to the song.

As, Sebastian plays the song on his violin he can't help but glance at, Chris several times while she sings and sways to the music. Even, Ciel can't help doing the same thing. Something about her mesmerized people.

As we finish, we bow and wave before stepping off the stage to join the crowd. Pushing our way through, we receive pats on the backs and handshakes. Moving to the bar, Sebastian and I order a Jin and soda while we get just a plain soda for, Ciel. As we're sitting there enjoying our drinks, we hear a high pitched voice.

"CIEL! That was amazing!"

We all turn to see a young girl with blonde ringlet curls pulled up into ponytails. She wears a frilly blue dress and pumps to match.

"LIZZY! I didn't know you were here." Exclaims, Ciel in surprise as the young girl throws her arms around him.

"Yes, quite a splendid performance." Says a woman that stands behind the young girl. I look over in her direction and notice a tall woman clad in a tight knee high dress that seems to blend with her short chin length hair. Her brown eyes that almost look red like, Sebastian's contrast against her pale skin and popping red lips.

"Aunt Angelina." Says, Sebastian as he nods his head to her.

So this is their aunt huh? I can see where, Sebastian gets his eye color from. As I'm thinking this, both the little girl and the woman turn to me.

"Hello, I'm Lizzy. Ciel's fiance." At this I nearly choke on my drink. A fiance? But they're both so young, and related at that. But I guess it's not unheard of for pureblooded vampires and demons to marry kin. As if to confirm my thoughts, the brothers nod.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lizzy. My name is, Christine, Chris for short." I extend my left hand to her and she shakes it without hesitation, a pretty smile blooming on her lips.

"Well, Chris I must say you're voice was most excellent. I would like to see you preform sometime." I blush at this and smile slightly.

"Thank you, Miss Angelina." At this she chuckles and waves her hand.

"Oh dear, please call me Angelina." She smiles at me and I nod.

"I'd have to agree with, Madam Angelina." Says a male voice behind her. We all turn to the voice in surprise as the host stands there staring at me, a charming smile gracing his lips.

He takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips before pressing a kiss to the back of my hand. "A pleasure to have you hear tonight, Christine. I am, Aleistor. The owner of this fine establishment." At this I smile, this is the man we came to see to gather information about the recent crimes. (Ok, time to put on my a-game just like we planned.)

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir Aleistor. Shall we go somewhere a little more quiet to talk?" I ask seductively, feeling some heated glares on my back from the two brothers. I shrug it off and link my arm with his as he offers it to me and we head to one of the private rooms.

"So, Lizzy and Aunt Angelina. What brings you two here?" Asks, Ciel. Bringing their attention back to them.

"Well you know us. When there's a party, we couldn't possibly stay home." Says, Angelina and Lizzy nods in agreement.

"Besides, we heard you guys would be preforming and just had to come and see." Says, Lizzy excitedly.

"I see. Well, Lizzy since we're here. Would you care to dance?" Ciel asks as he extends his hand to her. Taking his hand without hesitation she beams at him and nods her head yes. As they head out to the dance floor, Sebastian begins a conversation with his Aunt.

"So, Aunt Angelina. Have you heard about the recent string of crimes? They say it's a, Jack the Ripper copy cat."

At this he notices her tense slightly but smile non the less. "Oh my yes. Isn't it just horrible? Those poor women."

"Indeed." He states as he looks out over the mass of people, scanning the area but never letting that tense jolt his Aunt did leave his mind.

Meanwhile, in the office of Aleistor.

I look around the silver-ish white room, admiring all the priceless artifacts and statues her has decorating his office. (He sure like the color white huh?) As I run my fingers along the polished surface of his white marble top desk, I suddenly feel his hand on my hips. My brow twitching in annoyance, I plaster the best smile I can muster on my face and turn around to face him as he traps me between him and his desk.

"So, what shall we talk about?" I ask with a flirtatious smirk as I run my fingertips down along his chest, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Hmm...how about you becoming a performer for my club? It would please me to no end to be able to hear your sweet voice every night." He whispers, his one hand trailing up and down along my spine. It actually disgusts me more than anything but I mask it and keep up my facade.  
"Oh come now. You'll make me blush." I say, ducking out from between him and his desk as I go over to the couch and sit down.

"You know, I have something on my mind that I can't talk to anyone about. I think if I don't get it off my chest soon, I'll lose my mind." I feign sadness, glancing in his direction. And just like I thought, he takes the bate. (Hook.)

"You can tell me. I'll be your shoulder to lean on." He says, stroking my hair.

"Well...it's about the recent murders. They're so dreadful. I worry that I might be the next victim." I say, making my hand tremble as I bring my fingers to my lips and look down to the side.

"I'm sure you won't be a victim."

"But how do you know?" I look up at him, giving him my best damsel in distress look as I place my 'trembling' hand on his chest and lightly grip the front of his shirt.

He grips my hand gently and smiles, his free hand caressing the side of my cheek. "Because no man would be crazy enough to harm something so beautiful."

"Oh, Aleistor. Are you certain?" I say as I slowly move my face towards his.

"Of course. Only a complete madman would hurt something so precious." With this, I notice him moving his face closer to mine as well.

(Line.) "Oh, I'm so glad." I whisper as our lips are a hairs breath away from one another. As they press against each other in a gentle kiss, I can tell he's getting weak and delirious. Feeling him slump against me, I push him away and sigh as I roll my eyes. (And sinker.) Thankfully I've had training on how to avoid truth serum from taking effect.

"Now, Aleistor. Be a good boy and tell me what you know about this, Jack the Ripper."

With a goofy grin, he looks up at me and chuckles as he parts his lips to begin speaking.

Several minutes later, I walk out of the room and past his bouncers. Two men with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. Seeing me leave the room, I purposely pretend to fix the top of my corset and wipe the corner of my lips with a seductive smile.

"Your boss is sleeping, don't disturb him for a couple hours." I say as I continue to walk back out into the club.

Scanning the room I see, Ciel and Lizzy dancing with one another. (They make a cute couple) I think with a soft smile before turning to look for, Sebastian. I see him sitting at the bar, talking to a beautiful brunette that's sitting besides him. An evil idea pops into my head and I walk over to him.  
As I get close, I place my hands upon his back and lean in to whisper softly into his ear, my breasts pressing up against him.

"Here you are. I was beginning to think you went off somewhere without me, Sebastian."

At this he starts and turns around to look up at me, giving me his famous smile. "Now I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind, my lady." Seeing this exchange between us, the brunette huffs and stomps off towards the dance floor.

"Aww, seems I chased away your plaything." I say as I follow her with my eyes. But to my surprise, Sebastian does something totally unexpected. He grabs my waist and pulls me down so I'm straddling his lap. I blush and go wide eyed as I look at him.

"I'd take your company over any other woman any day." He smiles his usual smile but this time, something sparks in his eyes. It's not annoyance or amusement, it's sincerity and this throws me through a complete loop.

As I sit there bewildered, he stands the both of us up and bows slightly while placing his hand against his chest. He then extends his right hand out to me and looks up slightly through his long lashes, causing me to catch my breath momentarily.

"Would you honor me with a dance, Chris?" Ok, now he says my name. Before he wouldn't even acknowledge me having one. I'm so caught off guard that I don't notice myself nodding automatically. He smiles and takes my hand in his before leading me to the dance floor.

As a slow dance begins to play, he wraps his one hand around my waist and cups my left hand into his free one. I in turn place my right hand on his shoulder and we begin to move to the music. Slowly bringing our bodies closer as we stare into one another's eyes. I want to look away, I want to believe that he's only teasing me again but I can't. My eyes won't look away and my brain doesn't seem to comprehend anything but this handsome man that dances with me in his arms, his smile captivating me entirely. (This isn't good, Chris. Snap out of it!) I scold myself inwardly, but my body won't listen.

Suddenly, his look becomes serious and he stops and brings the hand on his shoulder up to wrap around his neck. (Oh god, OK time to snap out of it!) I think to myself as his face inches closer, my breath catches in my throat as I close my eyes slowly and part my lips slightly. After waiting for a few seconds, I feel something soft and warm press against my lips, causing me to moan softly. And then it deepens, his tongue slipping out to slowly flick against my lips as if asking permission to enter and I accept without hesitation.

Ciel suddenly stops dancing with, Lizzy and stares off to the side. Following, Ciel's gaze she sees what he's staring at and blushes at such an intimate display. Unknown to her however is, Ciel's eyes flash red and his fists clenching tightly as he feels a pain stab at his heart. He then takes, Lizzy by the hand and heads off to the bar to get them something to drink all the while thinking about what he just saw.

Separating from one another slowly, Sebastian and I stare into each others eyes breathlessly and smile. I look down slightly with a blush and see, Ciel over at the bar with, Lizzy. A heavy air forms around him like a dark cloud. Seeing me look over in that direction with a concerned look, Sebastian follows my gaze and sighs. "Oh my, he's brooding."

"Huh?" I look up at him in confusion but he waves it off with a smile.

"It's nothing. But I think it's about time we call it a night." He says while pulling out his pocket watch and checking the time. Sure enough, it's almost 10 at night. Nodding in agreement, we say goodbye to Lizzy and their Aunt before grabbing, Ciel and heading home.

That night, another woman loses her life to the, Jack the Ripper copy cat.


	7. Catching the Killer

A few days pass and for some reason, Ciel won't look at me or his brother and only speaks to us when it's absolutely necassary. Wondering what's wrong, I attempt to ask him about it on several occasions but to no avail. Sebastian suddenly calls us to the living room to go over the information we've obtained at the party and sets down some tea and scones. As we drink our tea and eat a light snack, we all come to the same conclusion.

"We got nothing." I say with a sigh as the brothers nod their heads in agreement.

"You might not have gotten any information about this copy cat, Chris. But you did manage to find out that, Aleistor is involved in the black market auction. I am curious how you've obtained this though." Sebastian says with a smirk.

"Well..." I think back to that night.

 _ **Making my right hand tremble, I bring my fingers up to my lips and secretly slip a pill into my mouth. Biting into it, I let the liquid from inside pool into my left cheek. Then when we kiss I push the liquid into his mouth with my tongue. This liquid is a truth serum that I put into a pill capsule so I can carry it around with me and pass it off as cold medicine if I was ever inspected.**_

"So I administered the truth serum and he spilled his guts to me after several minutes."

Both their eyes seem to flash with anger as they hear how I administered the serum but hey, the man didn't have a drink so that was the only other way I could think of.

"But wait. Weren't you effected by the serum too, Chris?" Asks, Ciel and I smile with a slight shake of my head.

"We're trained to be immune to poisons and serums from a very young age, so it had no effect on me."

This earns me a look of respect from both brothers before we all come up with a plan to catch the killer.

"*Sigh* Why did I have to dress like this?" I stand in a back alley, leaning against a wall with my left foot propped up behind me. It's a bit chilly out and I'm dressed like a street working girl. A red, very low cut long sleeve shirt and a short (and I mean SHORT) tight black skirt with thigh high black boots. A black choker wraps around my neck and my hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, I also applied extra makeup to finish the look. When we were coming up with the plan the brothers thought it would be a good idea to use me as a decoy. I'm not really complaining but, in this outfit I can't have my Sais! Ugh, I feel naked on a stakeout without my babies. I look up at the building next to me and see the two brothers on the rooftop giving me a thumbs up while looking through a pair of binoculars. I let out a fake chuckle and flip them the finger, my way of showing that I see them. This probably would have gone better if I had someone here to act as my escort.

*Sigh*

After waiting for about a half an hour I hear footsteps echoing through the dark alley. My body tenses as I narrow my eyes to see in the darkness, my hands clenching into fists at my sides. As I sharpen my hearing I notice something. This person is wearing boots, but the steps aren't as heavy as a mans would be. No this must be a woman's footsteps. (If I get stabbed because of this, or killed I swear I will haunt those brothers for eternity!) Taking slow deep breaths I close my eyes as I turn my back to the oncoming figure.

5 Feet...4...3...2...1...They stop directly behind me and I put on my Brooklyn accent.

"Sorry doll, it's $50 an hour. $100 if you wanna get down and dirty." All part of the plan, Chris. Stay calm.

The only answer I get is the sound of metal being pulled out of a cloth wrapping. Too faint for the normal person to hear but I'm not normal. (OK, time to finish this.)

"Look pal." I spin around in time to see light reflecting off the blade held high above the attackers head before it comes slashing down. But to the attackers surprise and my dismay, the only thing left in the path of the blade is about 3-4 inches of hair...MY HAIR! When I rolled out of the way, that son of a bitch cut my hair!

Pulling my ponytail over my shoulder to inspect the damage, I see that it's no longer waist length, but mid back.

"Ugh, it took me forever to get my hair that long!" The attacker starts in surprise as I shout from behind them and they turn around.

"It's on now." I say as I rip the side of the skirt to give my legs some breathing room and the sleeves of my shirt which restricted my arms, then get into a fighting stance.

The attacker stands there for a few seconds just staring at me before coming back to their senses. They grip the blade in their hand tighter before lunging at me, stabbing and slashing the blade up, down, left, right. They're fast but I'm much faster. Dodging each attack, I crouch down and sweep my left leg, catching the attackers legs and throwing them off balance. As they land on their rear, the hat they had been wearing to hide their face falls off and I nearly gasp in surprise. (Oh this isn't good. Sebastian, Ciel please tell me you're not seeing this right now.) I timidly look up over my shoulder and see the brothers just as baffled as I am. But the thing that catches my attention the most is the sadness in their eyes. I look back down at the attacker who is now glaring up at me. It's their aunt, Angelina. I walk over to her, kick the blade which turns out to be a scalpel from her hand and pull her up. I need to tread lightly here, she is their aunt and a pureblooded vampire after all.

The brothers having jumped down off the roof, run over to us. Ciel stops in his tracks, his eyes wide in shock but surprisingly, Sebastian looks as if he already had a feeling it was her this whole time. Pushing her out in front of me, I twist and pin her right hand behind her back then kick the backs of her legs so she's kneeling in front of her nephews. It might have been hard for them to see me do that and it might have been rude of me to do so. But all the lives she took, everything she's done, this is the least she'll get from me. The brothers seem to share my feelings as, Ciel steps towards her.

"Why, Angelina? Why did you kill all of those women?"

"Why?" She chuckles between shaky breaths and looks up at her nephew.

"Those women deserved death. They had the chance to have a child and they threw it away like garbage. Not everyone is so lucky! They should have been more appreciative! They chose to kill their unborn child, an innocent life instead of giving them a chance! I NEVER HAD A CHOICE!" At this they all started in surprise.

So my second theory on who the killer might be...I was right.

"You were pregnant once but lost that child, resulting in your husband leaving you. You became a doctor to help women who couldn't have children but the ones who could, the street working girls, were aborting. After seeing this done so many times, you snapped."

Angelina looks up at me, her eyes wide. "How did you...?"

I shrug my shoulders then level a serious look at her. "Your crimes, killing humans in cold blood, is not something I can ignore." At this, both brothers look over at me.

Ciel seems to be on the verge of tears, he knows that he's going to lose yet another family member, one that was like a mother to him. He turns his back on me and states blankly.

"At least have, Sebastian do it." With that he walks away.

I nod and shove her towards, Sebastian's feet. He looks down on her with cold eyes. I place my hand gently on his shoulder and whisper 'I'm sorry' before heading in the direction, Ciel went in.

I find him, his head hung and shoulders trembling in the corner of the alley. It hurts me to see him like this and I wrap my arms around him from behind. He starts in surprise for a moment before relaxing in my arms. We hear the sound of a scream, then a snap before a thump. We know that those sounds were, Angelina being killed by her oldest nephew and I tighten my arms around the trembling little boy.

"Hehe, what a pity. She did such nice work too." Ciel and I both look up in the direction of the voice and see, Grell sitting on the edge of the buildings roof.

"It was her time to die so I'm here to take her soul. But first..." He says before looking over at me. "How about we have some fun?" He asks before taking up a chainsaw and leaping off the roof towards me.

I pick up, Ciel in my arms and jump backwards seconds before the chainsaw blade can hit us and instead it hits the ground and sends up pieces of cement. I stumble slightly, these damn heels are too high and I need to be moving fast if I'm gonna even have a chance at surviving this. I push, Ciel behind my back and take off my boots.

"Go hide, Ciel. I'm his target, not you." Ciel seems reluctant but does what I ask. Once I'm sure he's out of sight, I toss the boots aside and walk back out into the open.

"Well, Grell. Here I am. I don't really know what this is about, but if it's a fight you want..." I take a stance. "Then it's a fight you'll get."

"Ooh, you've got fire in your eyes. This should be fun. Just don't die on me too quickly." Saying this he brings up his chainsaw and once again leaps towards me, swinging it in a wide arch. I just barely jump out of the way, but before I have a chance to recover I hear the blade coming close to my neck. Closing my eyes I wait for the impact but instead, I hear the blade catch and the motor die out.

Timidly I open my eyes and look to see what happened. Standing on the side is, Sebastian. He seems to have thrown his jacket at the chainsaw, causing the blades to get stuck and the motor to die out.

"Aww, Bassy. You ruined my fun! Now I gotta fix my death scythe!" Grell exclaims while trying to pull the jacket out of the chainsaw blade.

"I'm not in the mood for this today, Grell. So sorry." He sends, Grell a sinister smile causing him to shiver. I don't know if he's excited or scared, because he simply grins showing his sharp teeth.

"Oh, Bassy. You're so dark!" Grell says while placing his hands on either side of his face and does a wiggle of his hips.

As, Sebastian walks past Grell, he offers me his hand to help me up and I take it. As he helps me stand, Grell stares at me with daggers in his eyes.

"Why are you helping her, Bassy? What does she have that I don't? She's just a human!"

Sebastian simply smiles and then scoops me up bridal style, causing me to squeak in surprise before turning to, Grell.

"I'm afraid you'd never understand, even if I were to tell you a hundred times. Now if you'll excuse me, it's late." He then proceeds to walk past, Grell who is desperately trying to rip the jacket from his chainsaw.

As he finally pulls it free, he turns but we're already gone.

"I will come for you my dark prince, and I'll get rid of that human who stands in my way!" With that, he vanishes.

A few weeks have passed since then and the police have announced that the, Jack the Ripper copy cat case is closed. But soon after, we hear of children being taken off the streets never to be seen or heard from again. And all these missing children are young girls around, Ciel's age. But one of the girls who has gone missing, is one we never expected.


	8. Dollhouse

Today I have planned a little picnic in the park where I go to train. I'm so glad, Sebastian and Ciel are of one of the rare races of vampires who aren't effected by the sun because it is such a lovely day out. I'd hate for them to miss out. Since it is so warm I'm wearing shorts and a loose white t-shirt, as well as having my hair pulled into pigtails. The brothers however, I don't know how they can stand it. They're both wearing jeans and t-shirts with jackets over top of them. JACKETS! Can you believe it? They must be sweating bad but you can't tell if they are or not, they look the same as always. I sigh and take out the picnic blanket from a basket before laying it down and spreading out the food, Sebastian made. (He's such a great cook and he's been teaching me everything he knows. That is when he's not teasing and playing around with me.) Thing is, he might be teasing and playing around but...that kiss we shared at the club. It felt so sincere, was I just imagining things? I don't know if I was or not, but the heat in my cheeks and the pounding of my heart tells me one thing. Even though he rarely shows emotion and likes to be a total demon, I think I might actually be falling for him.  
Lost in my thoughts, I don't even realize I'm spacing out until I feel a hard flick on the center of my forehead, snapping me back to my senses.

"Jesus, Chris. We've been talking to you for the past couple of minutes." Ciel says grumpily, giving my forehead a good flick once more.

"Ouch! Quit it, Ciel!" I growl as I rub the spot on my forehead.

"Oh? Or what?" He says with a mischievous smirk.

I grin and suddenly pick him up before running full speed towards the pond.

"HEY! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU-?"

SPLASH!

I jump into the deep part of the pond with him still in my arms. I then laugh when he pulls away from me and sends me his famous glare.

"That's what." I say triumphantly before getting a face full of water, causing me to gasp. Ciel smirks and splashes me again.

"Oh it's on now!" We both start splashing one another, laughing. Wait...he's laughing. Genuinely laughing.

I look at him for a moment, surprised.

"What?" He asks, looking confused.

"You laughed. You finally laughed from the bottom of your heart." I say with a smile, pulling him into an embrace.

"Hey, quit it!" He struggles but I refuse to let go. I'm so happy.

Having given up the struggle, he relaxes in my arms before wrapping his own around my waist. A slight blush creeping up into his cheek.

"I'm so happy, Ciel."

At this he blushes a bit more and looks up at me in surprise. I merely smile down at him. Our happy moment is interrupted however when, Sebastian tackles us both down into the water.

Ciel and I both gasp for air when we come up and glare at him. But he just wears his smile and looks at us. I smirk and stand up in the pond, the water coming to my knees as I place a hand on my hip.

"Jealous, Sebastian?" I say while using my free hand to help, Ciel stand. He sends me a look that says 'bite me' and that just makes me grin more.

As the three of us step out of the pond to go eat and dry off, Sebastian pulls me from behind momentarily. It catches me off guard but what really surprises me is when he brings his face to the crook of my neck, sending warm puffs of air causing me to shiver as he whispers. "I don't like it when you pay attention to other men."

This not only pisses me off, but it also confuses me. I pull myself away from him and turn around to glare at him.

"But it's ok when you pay attention to other women and mess with their hearts? Don't think for a minute that I don't know how you obtain your information, Sebastian. And don't you even think for a second that I'm one of those girls that will eat up every word you say, falling into your arms and letting you have your way with me because it'll never happen!" I say with a huff then turn around and head over to the picnic blanket where, Ciel is sitting. Leaving behind a dumbfounded and pissed, Sebastian.

That night as I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling I go over the events that happened at the picnic. How dare, Sebastian say that to me. How dare he mess with my head and my heart. Especially getting jealous over his little brother. Ciel might look 14, but he's actually a lot older. But still, he has a fiance. I would never try to get in between them. Sensing someone's gaze I turn my head and see, Ciel staring at me.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" I ask and he lightly shakes his head before sitting up to hover over me slightly.

"What were you thinking about just now?" He asks as his left hand comes up to stroke my cheek. "Where you thinking about, Sebastian?" This surprises me and I stare up into his eyes. There's something wavering behind them but I can't put my finger on it.

"Ciel..."

"Choose me instead. I won't toy with your emotions like my brother does. Please, Chris."

This totally catches me off guard and I am left dumbfounded. My mouth hanging open slightly, this time making me look like a gold fish as I try to find the right words. Then in the next instant, Ciel presses his lips against mine a bit roughly. My eyes widening, I freeze. Getting annoyed with me that I'm not making any motion to either push him away or kiss him back, he bites my bottom lip with a frustrated growl and as I go to yelp he plunges his tongue into my mouth. (Oh god I hate to admit it, but he's a good kisser.) I think to myself as my cheeks flush red from lack of oxygen and embarrassment. Finally coming to my senses, I push him off me and fly out of bed panting.

"Ciel, how could you? You have a fiance."

"I'll call off the engagement as long as you say you'll be with me." He says, looking like he's about to pounce on me any minute now.

"Ciel..." I shake my head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?! I love you, Chris! I'll make sure you're always happy!"

His heart felt confession brings tears to my eyes and I look down at the floor, biting my lip. I can't help seeing him as a child still. I just can't see him as a man and it's killing me. The determination in his eyes, the way he's looking at me like if I reject him he'd die. God why does it have to hurt so much?  
I look up at him, tears stinging my eyes. "I'm sorry." Is all I say before running out of the room. Leaving a very hurt, Ciel behind.

I run up to the roof, looking up at the sky as I pant for air. The clouds are dark, covering the light of the moon. "Like my heart." I whisper, letting the words get carried away on the wind. I don't think I can be here anymore. It would be too painful.

With this thought I come to a decision and that night, I sleep on the sofa in the living room. Not being able to face, Ciel.

Seeing, Chris dart out of the room and leave to go up to the roof, Sebastian goes into the room and sees his little brother sitting on the edge of the bed looking like he just had his heart ripped out and stomped on. Genuinely concerned for him, Sebastian sits next to him on the bed and stares at the wall in front of him until, Ciel is ready to talk about what just happened.

"I confessed to her and she turned me down." He whispers after about 20 minutes of silence.

Sebastian nods and places his hand on top of, Ciel's head. "I see. I'm sorry, Ciel." He says while stroking his brothers hair.

Ciel shakes off his hand and lays down. "Leave, I'm going to sleep."

Sebastian sighs but does as he's told, leaving his brother alone. As he goes to his own room he notices the front door open slightly out of the corner of his eye and goes and closes it. But as he goes to head back to his room, he notices Chris curled up on the couch, her cheeks slightly wet with tears. He furrows his brows slightly and kneels down next to her, wiping her tears away before kissing her forehead and pulling a blanket over her. Wishing he could show her how he really feels, wishing he could be open about his feelings like, Ciel. But he has loved once before, and like his little brother his heart was crushed. He's been afraid to love ever since and has kept his distance, just playing with girls here and there to release some tension. But with her it was different, the kiss they shared proved that she would accept him no matter what but he was still too afraid to open himself up. Sighing to himself, he stands up and heads into his room. Leaving such thoughts behind.

The next morning, Sebastian informs us that there has been a string of kidnappings recently. All the children that have been taken are young girls around 13-14 years old. At this he bites his lip slightly and looks at, Ciel.

"Ciel...one of the girls who's gone missing...is, Lizzy."

At this I gasp and, Ciel's eyes widen in shock. But then I see determination flicker in his eyes. "We have to save them, especially her." He states, but for a moment it seems his eyes flicked towards me.

I nod in agreement along with, Sebastian. And for the rest of the day we do what we can to gather all the information we need.

Two days later, we're standing in front of what looks like an old abandoned manor on the outskirts of town. We all nod to one another before making our way inside.

"OK, Ciel you and Sebastian go to the right and check out the rooms. I'll go to the left and we'll all meet back here." They nod and head off to the rooms on the right while I go left.

Looking around, it seems as if no one has been here for at least 10 years based on the condition of the room. Dust, cobwebs, peeling paint, you name it. But something catches my eye as I look down at the floor, scratch marks on the floor in front of a bookcase like it's been moved recently. Going onto the side, I push against it with all my might and to my surprise it actually moves revealing a hidden room behind it.

While she discovers the hidden room. Ciel and, Sebastian discover clothes that a doll would wear strewn about a room in the far back. Looking them over, Ciel notices a very familiar dress. As he goes to pick it up, the floor gives way under them and they fall into a dark underground room before the floor above their heads close back up.

Suddenly, the floor gives way under me and I yelp as I fall down into the hidden room. Looking up I watch as the floor closes back up above my head. Sighing I stand still for a few minutes until my eyes adjust to the dark. After my eyes have adjusted I move forward slowly, pulling out my Sai's in case there's any danger. A few moments later I emerge into a central room that looks kind of like a dome. As I look around the room I am suddenly blinded by a bright light that shines on something in the middle of the room. Squinting I look and nearly drop my weapons in shock. There, on a platform stands one of the missing girls, her long chestnut hair is curled into cute ringlets, her skin looks pale, almost like porcelain, and her brown eyes seem to stare out into nothingness. I reach out to touch her when suddenly, her hand shoots up and grabs onto my wrist rather painfully. I try and wrench my wrist away but the more I struggle, the tighter her grip becomes. And then, something pricks the side of my neck and my vision begins to swim before I black out.

Making their way further into the hidden room, they finally emerge into a room that looks like a workshop. Porcelain arms and legs are strewn about a workbench and there are wigs of various sizes and colors on a long rack near the back. What catches their attention though is a doll that looks exactly like, Lizzy sitting in the corner of the room. Ciel walks up to the doll slowly and kneels down in front of it, examining the detail when suddenly the dolls eyes open. Ciel falls back in surprise but what really gets him is the name the doll seems to whisper as tears roll down it's cheeks.

"Ciel.."

That takes him aback and he grabs her, hugging her close.

"Oh my god, Lizzy. Is it really you?" She nods.

As, Ciel picks her up bridal style a sudden spotlight shines and runs along the room as hidden doors open up to reveal a stage. The spotlight suddenly stops, shining upon blue velvet curtains and a man walks out, looking like a doll himself. He speaks to them in a flat, emotionless voice.

"Hello, and welcome to my doll house. I see you have found what you were looking for. She would have been my greatest work of art if I had the time to finish her, but I think I found a specimen even better."

As he says that, the curtains open up to reveal, Chris. Her hands are bound and she's hanging from a hook by the ropes.

"Chris!" The brothers yell in unison, but she doesn't respond.

The man walks around, Chris and admires her. "Oh yes, I won't have to do much with her. She will bring in a lot of people." With this he runs his fingers down the side of her cheek.

"Ugh..." Suddenly, she groans and her eyes slowly open.

(Ugh, my head hurts. I think I hear voices. Is someone touching my cheek? Where am I anyways? Last thing I remember is...! That's right, the little girl. But she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a doll that was being controlled. I have to warn, Ciel and Sebastian. Wake up!)

"Ugh..." I groan and slowly open my heavy eyelids and blink, clearing the fog from my mind.

"What happened?" I say groggily and when I go to move my hands so I can hold my aching head I realize something. I can't move my arms! Looking up I see my hands are bound and I'm hanging on a hook by the ropes around my wrists.

Looking out over the room, I see the brothers standing a distance away with, Lizzy in Ciel's arms. I sigh in relief and smile but my line of sight is suddenly obscured and I look up to see a man, with pale skin, deep blue eyes, silver-ish hair and a purple suit standing before me.

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be awake yet. No matter." He says in a flat tone, causing me to get chills. This man is not human.

As he turns around, I try to get my hands free from the hook but he notices and his head turns around completely. I go wide eyed, he definitely isn't human.

"Now that's not good, we can't have you getting away." As he says this I am suddenly surrounded by the little girls.

"Let her go, you psycho!" Shouts, Ciel in anger. But the man just looks at him with his dead eyes.

The man looks at, Ciel. "I'm afraid I can't do that. And I'm afraid I can't let you leave, now that you know what I do." At that, the rest of the missing little girls surround the brothers.

Biting my lip, I use the strength in my arms that seems to be coming back to me, albeit slowly, and pull myself up. Using the chain above the hook as an anchor I slowly swing myself back and forth to build momentum. When I've gained enough speed I launch myself forward, breaking the ropes in the process and land on my left knee.

"How did she do that? Girls, bring her back here." Says the doll maker and all the girls lunge towards me.

"I'M SORRY!" I shout before standing and doing a round house kick, sending a girl flying backwards and hitting the wall hard.

"Ciel, Sebastian. Take Lizzy and get out of here." I tell them while fighting off the little girls, trying not to hurt them too much.

"No, Chris we won't leave you behind!" Ciel shouts and I smile in his direction reassuringly.

"I'll be right behind you guys, I promise." I tell him while hitting a girl square in the chest with an open palm. "Now go."

"Chris..."

"GO NOW!" They start at me raising my voice and reluctantly turn around and leave.

Fighting off the last little girls, I turn towards the doll maker.

"Oh my, you defeated my dolls. You're stronger than I anticipated." With this he throws something my way and it explodes, covering the room in thick smoke.

Coughing, I cover my mouth and squint one eye to try and see where he is.

"Come find me, and we will finish making you into the perfect doll."

With that I run out of the room as the hidden doors open up. Taking deep breaths to clear my lungs, I look around and find I am back in the dome room. Something flashes out of the corner of my eye, catching my attention. It's my, Sai's. I must have dropped them when I blacked out. Picking them up, I give them one good spin and smile with relief at their familiar weight in my hands. Bringing the blades to rest against my forearms I turn my attention to a line of string and follow it up a flight of stairs before stepping into what looks like a chapel.

"Good, you finally made it."

I turn and find the doll maker standing on one of the beams in the ceiling, just above the stained glass windows making him look eerie. He then he jumps down in front of me and slowly stands, his body seeming rather stiff and doll like as he moves. I take a step back and tighten my grip on my Sai's, watching him closely.

"Let's finish what we've started shall we?"

He pulls out a knife and flies towards me like he's on strings. I bring up my Sai's just in time to catch the knife before it connects with my chest, I then fall to my knees as he uses his body weight to put more pressure into his attack. With a groan and a push with all the strength I can muster, I manage to push him away from me before getting to my feet and lunging forward. Our blades clash and sparks fly as I push him back with my attacks. He figures out what I'm trying to do and pushes back just as much, sending me into a corner like a trapped rat. But before he could fully trap me, I spin and run towards a nearby wall before running up along it. He follows, just like I wanted and before he can blink I'm falling down towards him, the Sai in my right hand extended forward to stab him. Once again he flies backwards like he's attached to strings and my Sai slams into the floor. But now he's in front of the stained glass windows, just where I wanted him the first time. I push myself forward and drive my left shoulder into his chest, sending him crashing through the windows with me on top of him.

Sebastian and Ciel stand outside waiting for, Chris to come back to them just as she promised. While they wait, Lizzy regains full control over her body once again. Thankfully the doll maker didn't finish turning her into a doll like the others, so over time she was able to regain herself. Ciel holds her close and strokes her golden locks while, Sebastian continues to stare at the manors entrance. Having no patience, he goes to walk back into the manor to find her when.

CRASH!

They hear a loud crashing noise from above and look up, and then they see her. Chris is falling out of the window above the doll maker, her one Sai raised before coming down and piercing the mans chest before they hit the ground causing smoke from the impact to rise up around them. Ciel, Lizzy, and Sebastian all look at one another in shock before running towards where, Chris and the doll maker fell. Upon reaching the area, Lizzy gasps and hides her face against, Ciel's chest while he places a hand on the back of her head comfortingly. While Ciel comforts Lizzy, Sebastian walks over to the bodies and kneels down beside them. Chris lies motionless on top of the doll maker, her left Sai buried deep in the mans chest. However he is not dead, merely broken with saw dust seeping out of him. But, Sebastian pays no mind to the man, instead he gently rolls Chris over onto her back and holds her, gently brushing the hair away from her face. He notices some blood on the corner of her lips and leans down, pressing his lips against hers. When he pulls away, she gasps, opens her eyes and begins to cough.

Feeling a soft warmth envelope me, I feel like I never wanna wake up and leave this warmth. And then I feel that same warmth press against my lips, breathing life back into my body. With a gasp I open my eyes and begin to cough, I then take painful breathes and groan.

"Damn, that hurt more than I thought it would." I say with a weak smile, causing the three to smile in relief.

Sebastian helps me to my feet and I look down at the broken body of the doll maker, taking pity I pull my Sai from his chest and then burry it into the center of his forehead. Saying a little prayer, I then pick up my Sai's and head back to the others before going home.  
Deciding it was too late to take, Lizzy all the way back to her place the brothers agree on having her stay the night. I insist she takes my room and she thanks me before heading there, Ciel following behind her.

With a deep sigh, I peel off my coat and flop down onto the couch while propping my feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm beat." I say as I lean my head back and close my eyes.

Soon I feel hands on my shoulders, gently but firmly massaging them. I let out a small moan, relaxing under those strong, wonderful hands as they knead all the tension out of my shoulders. As I start to feel drowsy, I feel his hands run down along my arms as he leans forward and gently kisses my neck. I shiver at the sensation and open my eyes before turning to stare into those beautiful red-ish brown eyes. Bringing my left hand up to grip the back of his head, I pull him down towards me and press my lips against his. Moving from behind the couch, he comes to sit next to me before continuing our kiss and pulling me closer to him by the hips. I wrap my arms around his neck as our kiss deepens, our tongues coming together in a dance like motion that makes me moan into his mouth. He breaks the kiss for a few moments to catch his breath and rests his forehead against mine, whispering.

"I thought I had lost you."

I smile and shake my head slightly, gently combing my fingers up through his hair. I was going to leave, I was ready to die back there but...looking into his eyes, feeling his warmth surround me. I can now finally admit how I feel. I love this man, I could never leave him. I know that for sure now. He might tease me and play around, but I know he's a good man deep down and that's why I fell for him.

"You'll never lose me. You're stuck with me. Are you prepared to take responsibility for making me fall in love with you?"

At that he smiles and answers me with a deep and passionate kiss as we fall back onto the couch. Slowly, his left hand traces every contour of my body before hooking his hand up under my knee and pulling it up to rest against his waist. I moan breathily against his lips before he trails them down along my neck. Hesitating for a moment, he looks up at me and I nod before turning my head to the side slightly, exposing more of my neck for him. I know what he wants to do, and I am prepared to let him. After a moment I feel a sharp pinch against the side of my neck and I gasp as he drinks from me. Soon I feel no pain, just pure ecstasy as his fangs sink a little deeper into my flesh and I can't help but arch my back upwards. He then removes his fangs from my neck and licks his lips, his eyes glowing a bright red before he presses his lips against mine once more, allowing me to taste the metallic tinge of my blood that coats his lips. Soon we're undressing one another, hardly giving our passionate kiss a chance to die out as we toss our clothes to the side. As we lay back against the couch once more, our naked bodies mesh together like they were meant for each other and soon I don't know where he ends and I begin. His hand slips down between my legs, teasing my womanhood with his fingers, causing me to bite down on my knuckle to keep in the moan that threatens to escape my lips. Seeing this he smirks and moves down to my breasts, the tip of his tongue flicking against my sensitive nipples one by one as he inserts two of his fingers inside me.

Pumping them in and out and twisting his fingers in just the right way that it hits my g-spot, he then tugs on my nipples with his teeth, it's driving me crazy and I don't know how much longer I can keep quiet let alone stay sane. My back arches and my hips move in rhythm with his thrusting fingers automatically as my free hand grabs his. Taking this as a sign he stops his assault on me and I'm left panting for air. He then brings his face up to mine while his hand strokes my hair, he presses gentle kisses against my eyelids before moving down to my lips. I want him badly, but I can tell he's being gentle with me, treating me tenderly. But right now I don't want that, I just want to feel him with my whole being and I intend to get that need across to him. Using my legs, I grip his waist between my thighs and flip him over, causing us to fall onto the floor. We chuckle lightly before he positions himself under me in a more comfortable position. Leaning down, I kiss his lips with a fiery passion as I tease his manhood with my dripping wet womanhood by rubbing it along his length. This causes him to shiver and I can feel his member twitch against me as he becomes harder. Soon I'm guiding him inside me, closing my eyes and moaning out as I feel the head of his member hit my cervix. I don't move at all for a few moments, just hold him inside me as he wraps his one arm around my waist and brings his hand up into my hair while I dig my nails into the flesh of his chest. This causes a moan to escape his lips and I find that sound so incredibly arousing that my hips seem to take on a mind of their own and begin to move, back and forth, up and down, then in circles which makes him moan and groan out in pleasure against my lips.

I sit up on top of him and rake my nails down along his chest, my hips continuing to move as I lean my head back in pleasure, he does the same and closes his eyes, his nails digging into my hips slightly. Soon he can no longer take it and then my vision gets turned upside down as our positions are reversed. He kisses me deeply, his tongue snaking into my mouth and entwining around mine as he grabs my leg and wraps it around his waist before thrusting into me fiercely. Sometimes he slows down his thrusts, other times he's not thrusting at all just circling his hips. Soon we're both nearing our climax, he holds my one leg in place as it tightens around his waist, my nails digging into his back like it's the only thing keeping me sane as he thrusts into me with everything he's got, my walls tighten around his pulsating member and then, everything flashes white as we climax together.

Falling down beside me, Sebastian breathes heavily as he wraps an arm around my shoulders drawing me closer. I snuggle against him, resting my head on his chest. He then combs his fingers through my hair before pressing a kiss against my forehead. I begin to fall asleep but before I lose myself completely to my exhaustion I hear him whisper something and I smile.

"I love you, Chris."


	9. Meeting the Prince

It's been a few days since we encountered the doll maker and put the little girls who couldn't be saved to rest. I still feel a stabbing pain in my heart every time I think about them. We were trained to do a lot as hunters and our weapons hold certain powers, but to reverse something like what happened to them, I never heard of it being done. In fact, I've never heard of people actually being turned into dolls before either. But I guess in this world, where vampires, werewolves and demons and the like exsist, it's possible. There are many strange things in this world, magics the likes no one has ever seen or heard of before as well as many kinds of people who would use such things as something sick and twisted.

"*Sigh* Enough about this, I told the brothers I was gonna brighten up their place and that's why I'm here."

Currently I'm walking through the streets of, Chinatown looking for flowers and such to brighten the brothers living space. I remember the looks they gave me when I told them this especially, Ciel.

*Chuckle*

" _ **You're gonna do what now?" Asks, Ciel. Giving me a dumbfounded look behind an irritated one.**_

 _ **"I'm gonna brighten up this place. It's always so gloomy in here, that does nothing for your mood." I say with a grin as I ruffle his hair. Earning me another glare of annoyance. I've actually become accustomed to his glares and such.**_

 _ **"So you're going to buy some flowers and drapes that'll brighten up this place huh? Perhaps I should accompany you in this." Says, Sebastian with a mischievous glint in his eyes.**_

 _ **Ohh, no. I know what that look means.**_

 _ **"No thanks, I can handle it on my own. But thank you non the less." I say with a smile that tells him I know what he's trying to get at but it's not gonna happen.**_

Having finished telling them what I'm setting out to do, I wave goodbye to them and head out into the town.

So yeah, needless to say they're gonna be surprised when I get back. I find the floral shop and head inside, buying all types of colorful flowers I think would go well with the drapes and curtains I bought along with a few other things. After getting everything I need, I notice two well dressed Indonesian men, one with long black hair that's pulled back into a half ponytail, and the other has white hair with two long braids hanging down over his shoulder and a turban wrapped around his head. They seem to be trying to ask people for directions but getting nowhere. Frowning and feeling bad for the two, I walk up to them.

"Excuse me."

They both turn to me, and look at me curiously. (Like they don't stick out like sore thumbs themselves.)

"Do you need help? It seemed like you were lost."

"OH! Yes, we are looking for this place here." The young man says, showing me a map that has the Statue of Liberty circled on it.

"Oh, you wanna go to the Statue of Liberty? I can take you there if you want. It's not too far."

"Thank you, that would be most helpful. I am, Soma and this here is my companion, Agni." The said man bows his head to me slightly and in turn I do the same.

"It's nice to meet you both. My name is, Christine. Chris for short." I say with a smile. "Now lets be on our way shall we?"

They both nod and we head off to the statue. On the way, Soma tells me how they are traveling to learn of other countries cultures and visiting famous spots in every city they visit.

"Really? That sounds wonderful, to be able to travel the world and learn new things. I've always dreamed of doing that. I admire you for it, Soma and I hope all goes well for you." I smile, earning a slight blush on the young mans cheeks.

"Perhaps I could take you sometime? As a way of saying thank you for your kindness." He says rather proudly.

I'm taken aback by this. (That would be too much for a thank you, he really goes all out huh?)

"Oh no, that's alright. A simple thank you is enough for me." I say with a bright smile, which seems to take both men by surprise. I raise a brow in confusion as to why they suddenly look so surprised.

"You are truly a humble woman, Miss Christine. Most women wouldn't be satisfied with a simple thank you." Says, Agni as Soma stands there still looking somewhat dumbfounded and impressed at the same time.

"Well I wouldn't call it humble. I just enjoy helping those in need is all."

At this the two men look at one another and nod with smiles on their faces. Now I don't know where this is going, but the little red lights inside my brain are flashing telling me to run away.

"Well, here we are. The Statue of Liberty. I hope your studying goes well. Bye now." I wave to them and turn around to leave, but my wrist is suddenly caught by a big hand and I turn my head to look at the person.

It's, Agni who has my wrist as, Soma stands on the side with his hands resting on his hips, shaking his head slightly.

"It would simply not do to let you go without a proper thank you, Miss Christine. You helped us out greatly when no one else would." Explains, Soma before walking up to me and placing his face directly in mine making me take a step back on instinct.

"As a thank you I will get you anything you desire. Just name it and it's yours." He says with a smile.

"Oh no really, it's fine. New York is a big place and people can get lost easily. I just do what I can to help. But I really must be going now, people are expecting me." I say while shaking off, Agni's hand gently. Giving them a quick wave once more before running off.

"Such a rare woman, I must meet her again Agni. Perhaps I can convince her to come back to our country with me." Soma has an image of, Chris wearing their traditional dress flash through his mind and he suddenly blushes bright red.

"I am sure we will meet her again, your highness." Says, Agni before leading his prince into the Statue.

Upon returning home I see the brothers outside looking for something, when they notice me a distance away they run up to me looking panicked.

"Where were you, Chris?! We thought the worst when you didn't come back after two hours!" Says, Ciel looking more pissed than worried.

"I was helping some tourists find the, Statue of Liberty. They were lost and asking for directions."

"That explains it than." Says, Sebastian with a smile before coming to stand at my side and wrapping an arm around my waist. Earning a glare from, Ciel.

"I'm sorry for having worried you." I say with an apologetic smile.

"It's simply who you are, Chris. We can't ask you to change simply because you have such a big heart." Says, Sebastian before leading me inside. Ciel however, begins scolding me.

"I understand you have a big heart and wanna help everyone, Chris. But at least tell us before you go off somewhere!"

"Alright, Ciel. Calm down. I promise I will let you guys know before I leave town." I say with a smile. He nods but still looks like he wants to scold me some more.

As soon as we enter the apartment I get to work putting up the drapes and curtains, the drapes are a light blue hanging over the white curtains I purchased. I then set about placing the colorful flowers in the kitchen, living room, and of course my room. After finishing up, I pull out the white baby doll dress the tailor gave me for helping them with their marital problems and put it on. It's very cute and the slightly puffy sleeves hug around my shoulders. I put on a pair of white shorts under it so no one can see my panties when I sit down. While I'm looking myself over in the mirror there's a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Sebastian walks in and sees what I'm wearing, a mischievous smirk creeping on his lips. I sigh and grin slightly.

"Like what you see, Sebastian?"

He answers me by shutting the door and locking it before pushing me down onto the bed, his lips finding mine in a deep kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and return the kiss before he breaks it and looks down into my eyes.

"You look good enough to eat, my lady." With this he moves down between my legs, a smirk gracing his lips as I prop myself up onto my elbows and watch him.

"Did you know the inner thigh is one of the most sensitive areas on the body, especially for women." As he says this he wraps his hand around my left leg and brings it up to rest over his shoulder before trailing kisses up my inner thigh, causing me to shiver.

"It's also a very arousing area to take blood from." He says while his eyes begin to glow red and his fangs extend, bringing his mouth to my inner thigh once more. Before he can bite into the flesh however, he's interrupted by a knock on the door causing him to click his tongue in annoyance.

I sit up and place my hand on his cheek. "Perhaps we can finish this later." I say with a smirk and he nods with a smirk of his own in return before kissing me.

He then stands up and answers the door. Ciel stands there looking between the two of us before sighing.

"There's someone here to see, Chris."

"Huh? Me?" I say in confusion before getting up off the bed and walking out into the entry way to see who it is.

I then freeze in my tracks as the two men I helped earlier stand there looking around. (Why are they here? More importantly, how did they find me?)

When they see me, Soma breaks out into a big grin before coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"Uh...hello again, Soma and Agni."

I feel a glare on my back promising more than punishment later, and another that feels like it could burn a hole right through me.

"Miss Christine, we were wondering if you might be our guide here in the city. You were such a big help earlier." States, Agni while helping to peel, Soma off me.

"Oh uh..."

"Oh please, Miss Christine?" Asks, Soma with puppy dog eyes.

If there's one weakness I have, it's puppy dog eyes. And his are especially puppy dog-ish. I sigh and timidly look behind me, Ciel's eyebrow is twitching and Sebastian looks like he's gonna break both, Soma's arms if he doesn't get the hell off me soon. Saving the young man from such a painful experience I finally manage to peel myself away from him, which is soon replaced by Sebastian's arm wrapping around my shoulder to pull me close protectively.

"If she chooses to be your guide, might we come as well?" Sebastian asks the two men, a smile that says I won't be doing it otherwise.

Soma seems reluctant but, Agni nods. "Very well. We agree to these terms."

Soma frowns while, Ciel and Sebastian smile in amusement. We then head out and give them a tour of the Big Apple.

We take a break at, Central Park. It's now night time and I walk with everyone onto the bridge and look out over the water.

 _ **"For the lives of my kind that you took."**_

 **SPLASH!**

I shiver as I recall the incident that happened here, wrapping my arms around my body. This causes, Sebastian and Ciel to look at me worried. I smile reassuringly at them not wanting to worry them further.

"What a beautiful view." Soma says as he and, Agni come up beside us.

"Where I come from you never get a view like this. It is truly amazing." Agni nods in agreement.

"I'm glad you both are enjoying your time here. Do you know how to get back to the hotel you're staying at?" I ask and look at the two in which they both look at each other.

"You don't do you?" I sigh and they bow their heads in apology.

"Alright, I'll take you." I say and walk off the bridge when suddenly I feel a menacing presence and quickly knock the men out of the way as a dagger is thrown towards them.

I look up to see a woman on one of the tree branches, her blonde hair swaying in the breeze slightly as her piercing brown eyes stare daggers at me. It's another elite from the order...

"Crystal..." I say while staring hard at her. I reach down and pull my Sai's out from my boots.

She jumps down out of the tree and lands gracefully on her feet, a ring of throwing knives strapped around each of her thighs.

"It's been a while, Chris. I heard you deserted, that's a shame. But it works out in my favor, I can now kill you without having to worry about anything."

"Sebastian, Ciel. Take, Soma and Agni to the hotel please." I ask but they don't budge for yet another dagger shoots right towards their feet.

"Oh, no one is going anywhere." She says, still keeping her eyes locked onto me.

"You were always the masters favorite, Chris. Always praised for your skill, ever since you were brought into the order. Well now I'm the favorite, and I was ordered to kill you on sight."

"Than what's stopping you, Crystal? I'm right here. Let them go and we can settle this once and for all."

"Hahaha! No, Chris I want them to see how weak and pathetic your really are."

"SHE'S NOT WEAK OR PATHETIC!" A shout comes from behind and I don't even have to turn around to know who said it.

"Ciel.."

"She's strong and kind, and that makes her a better person than most! Including you!"

This annoys, Crystal greatly and she growls at, Ciel.

"Why you little..." She grabs one of her knives and goes to lunge towards him but I block her attack and catch her knife with my, Sai.

"You will not hurt him...you will not hurt any of them!" I say as I push her back and get into a fighting stance.

"Oh, I see now. Are they the reason you deserted, Chris? An ex hunter, protecting vampires."

Soma and Agni start at this, hearing what they truly were for the first time. But surprisingly, they don't try to run. Instead, Soma nods to Agni who in turn comes up next to me and unwraps his bandaged hand. Not wanting to be left out, Sebastian comes and stands on the other side of me.

"Guys?" I ask, surprised and they both smile at me.

"You're not alone, my lady."

"That is right, Miss Christine. You have helped us greatly, now it is our turn to help you."

I bite my lip, their kindness warming my heart.

"Oh how sweet. Chris made some friends." She says with a mocking grin. "It makes no difference, I will kill you all!"

And with that she lunges forward, her throwing knives glowing a bright green before tossing them at our feet. Suddenly, I hear a sizzling sound and push the guys away before jumping back away from the knives. The area where the knives hit is now nothing but burnt grass, her blades having created a type of poison that kills anything it touches.

"Still up to your tricks I see. Can't even win in a fair fight unless you use poison."

She smirks when I say this before tossing her blades aside.

"I can't win a fair fight huh? Lets just see about that." Saying this she takes up a karate fighting stance.

"You remember how to do karate do you not? Lets see how you fair against my crouching tiger."

"Very well." I throw my Sais into the ground and take up a stance of my own, the snake.

Her hands form that of a tigers claw while mine form the shape of a snakes head ready to strike its enemies. Soon she runs towards me, her right hand lunging forward in an attempt to his me in the chest. I however move fluidly and bring my left hand to push her hand aside before bringing all of my fingers together and hitting a pressure point on her left shoulder. I then move back and retake my stance as her left arm hangs limply at her side.

"Seems the tiger is out of commission." I say with a smirk causing her to growl.

She then takes up the monkey stance and I the iron fist. Jumping up into the air, she brings her right hand down towards my face but I quickly jump back and slam my fist into the ground, causing it to shake under her feet and lose her balance. As she regains her balance, she comes at me once more. Jumping up into the air, she spins halfway while bringing her left foot out to kick me in the chest. I turn my body to the side slightly and grab her leg, spin her around and then throw her a good distance away from me. She's now out of breath and injured and I walk up to her slowly while picking up my Sais.

"You lose, Crystal. Now stay down and let us be on our way." I say, spinning my Sai's before resting the blunt edge of the blades against my forearms.

Turning on my heel, I take a step forward to join the guys but then I hear a blade being taken out from it's holster and I quickly spin around, but not quickly enough. Crystal had taken out a hidden dagger that was coated in a different kind of poison, not one we were trained to be immune to. And I gasp in agony as the blade pierces my ribs. Using my remaining strength, I bring up my right Sai and burry it deep in her chest before she can even bat an eyelash. Both of our weapons glow faintly, hers green and mine blue as she slowly loses her grip on the knife buried in my ribs and falls to the ground.

Noticing something's amiss, the guys all run towards me. I turn slowly and smile at them before falling to the ground as well. My skin is becoming more pale by the second as what looks like black veins make there way up my body, causing me to cry out. Sebastian and Ciel are the first to be at my side, Ciel pulls the blade out while Sebastian rests my head on his lap. Soon, Soma and Agni are there looking over my condition.

"It's ok, Agni can cure the poison."

At this the brothers look at the man in question and he nods.

"I have seen this before in my homeland. It's a venom from the two headed cobra and I'm amazed she's still breathing. The venom kills it's victims almost instantly." He then produces a small vial of clear liquid and attempts to pour it down my throat but by now my esophagus has closed up making it nearly impossible to swallow and the liquid runs out of my mouth.

Seeing this they all begin to panic as the black veins spread up from my neck to my cheeks and my eyes lose some of its color. Agni then hits a point on my chest and neck causing my throat to clear for a few moments and he tries again, pouring more of the liquid into my throat before clasping his hand over my mouth and nose. I claw at his hand as my body writhes under him before swallowing, I then convulse and lose consciousness.

They watch as the dark veins recede and disappear, the color somewhat coming back into her skin and sigh in relief.

"Now we must attend to her wound. I will treat her, come with us back to the hotel if you please."

Soma nods and stands, attempting to pick up Chris and carry her back, but the two brothers glare at him causing him to raise his hands in reply and step back. Sebastian picks up her limp body and carries her bridal style before following the men back to their hotel. He then smiles with nostalgia, remembering the first time they met her. Ciel seems to share in his thoughts as he glances at her limp body swaying with his brothers strides.

Upon entering the room, Soma and Agni reside in the brothers go wide eyed. It's a huge room that looks like it came straight out of the Indonesian palace. As they gawk at the interior, Agni clears his throat bringing the brothers attention back to him as he motions for them to follow him. He leads them up the staircase and into a bedroom that is nearly the size of their apartment. Agni has them lay her on the pillow top, queen size bed before he brings over a case. It look like a small trunk but when he opens it, several compartments extend out and he carefully picks out some antiseptic, bandages, and a curved needle and thread. Before he gets started, he looks at the two brothers. Getting the hint, Ciel blushes before leaving the room but, Sebastian however stays behind instead taking a seat beside the bed. This doesn't go unnoticed by, Ciel but he shrugs it off for the moment and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

After, Agni finishes cleaning and mending, Chris's wound he lays out a clean Indonesian night gown and leaves the room. Sebastian gently sits Chris up and changes her into the clean gown. Seeing sweat bead on her brow, he takes a cool damp cloth and blots her forehead with it. Her pain filled face seems to relax somewhat under the cool sensation and he heaves a sigh before brushing her hair back and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Come back to me soon, my lady." With that he takes her cool, clammy hand in his and nurses her for the rest of the night.


	10. Locked Memories

_**A happy family...a daughter who is meant to succeed the bloodline...**_

 _ **"I bestow this gift to you my daughter...live a normal life..."**_

 _ **Flashes of red...blood everywhere...**_

 _ **"We can no longer be with you...I'm sorry..."**_

 _ **A kiss to seal away her true identity...streaks of blood red...the seal...**_

 _ **"We love you..."**_

 _ **NO MOTHER, FATHER!...DON'T LEAVE ME!...NO!**_

 _ **"Christine...**_

"NO!" I bolt upright, breathing heavily as I look around the room blinking slowly.

"Chris, what's wrong?" I turn my head to see, Sebastian looking at me worriedly.

"Sebastian?"

"It's alright. I'm here." He says while stroking my hair, a smile on his lips.

I reach out my hand and touch the side of his face and in turn he places his hand over mine. (He's real, it's not a dream.) I sigh in relief and smile weakly at him. "Where are we?" I ask as I look at the room that's about as big as the brothers apartment.

"We're in, Soma and Agni's suit."

"Soma and Agni..." I whisper and the two of them come into the room, seeming relieved I'm awake at last.

Soma rushes towards me but stops dead in his tracks as, Sebastian sends him a warning smile. Agni comes over to me and looks me over.

"How are you feeling? You've been out for quite some time now, at least 12 days."

"I'm fine but...I'm sorry. I was careless and caused you all trouble."

"Nonsense!" Says, Soma as he walks over to stand next to, Agni.

"You helped us out a lot ever since we came to this city, more than anyone else. It was the least we could do." At this, Agni nods in agreement.

"Thank you both." I say with my best smile.

"Chris!" I hear my name called suddenly and see, Ciel standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Ciel."

Suddenly, I'm knocked over as he hugs me tightly causing me to wince slightly in pain.

"Don't ever do that again, Chris! You hear me?!" I pat his head gently and smile at his affection.

"I won't, Ciel. I'm sorry for worrying you." With this he pulls away from me, secretly wipes his tears and clears his throat.

"It's fine just don't do it again. God I swear you're so reckless."

I can't help a small chuckle which earns me a glare but a small smile plays on his lips. Afterwards, everyone leaves the room so I can get dressed and go down for dinner. The outfit I'm left with is a bit too revealing for my taste but since I don't have any of my clothes here I guess it'll have to do. I slip into the clothes and brush my hair before pulling it back into a half ponytail before heading downstairs. On my way I can't help but admire the decor, it's beautiful like something out of an Arabian Night fairytale. Soon I'm standing in the doorway of the kitchen where I see something unexpected. Sebastian and Agni are furiously cooking as if they're competing with one another.

 **:::A FEW MINUTES EARLIER:::**

 _ **"Agni is the best chef in all of India, I'm sure he can out cook your brother!"**_

 _ **"Are you kidding me? Sebastian's cooking is on par with world renowned cooks! He can definitely beat, Agni in cooking!"**_

 _ **The two men in question sigh, having gotten fed up with the others bickering. So they decide to hold a competition to see who the better cook is. If not for the sake of fun, it'll at least shut the other two up.**_

So here they are, having a cook-off.

"Oh my, what's going on?"

Upon hearing my voice, everyone stops what they're doing and looks at me going wide eyed. There I stand with a traditional Indonesian dress. A red shirt that shows off my stomach specked with gold flakes and a long skirt to match, the fabric feels and looks like silk, to finish off the look is a headdress that has a small gem hang down from it and onto my forehead. I'll admit it's a very pretty outfit but I don't really like showing off my stomach because of the scars.

"You're beautiful..." Whispers, Soma earning him a couple death glares from the brothers as he stands and takes my hand.

"Come, Agni and Sebastian are having a cook-off to see who's the better cook." He says while leading me to a chair that sits in between him and Ciel.

"Now that we have such a beautiful flower to grace us, you two should be even more motivated because..." Soma pauses for dramatic effect.

"Whoever wins gets a kiss from her!" He says proudly, leaving me and the rest dumbfounded.

"What? Hang on a minute-"

"And begin!" He cuts me off before I can finish my protest. Surprisingly though, the two men begin to cook more fiercely than before.

After about an hour and a half, the two men finish and present their dishes. Sebastian's is a desert dish, Creme Brulee while Agni's is a traditional Indonesian dish, Ayam Kalasan. (Fried free-range-chicken with kremes (crispy granules).

Both dishes look amazing and we dig in. First we try, Agni's dish since it's more for dinner. It has a bit of a bite to it but all in all it's delicious. Then we eat the Creme Brulee that, Sebastian made. It's sweetness compliments Agni's dish perfectly and we all nod in agreement before saying.

Soma, Ciel, Chris: "It's a tie."

Soma then takes my hand and leads me to the two men and I blush before timidly kissing, Agni on the cheek. Then I move over to, Sebastian but he wants more than just a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly I'm pulled into his arms and his lips fall onto mine in a deep kiss, causing Soma and Agni to blush but Ciel glares at his brother hard. As he breaks the kiss he gives me a satisfied smirk, causing me to blush both from anger and embarrassment. I sigh and punch him in the arm before leaving the kitchen behind. I find my way to the living room and see a grand piano near the corner, it's such a beautiful piano. A deep cherry-wood color with clean ivory keys. I walk over to it and run my fingertips gently along the keys before taking a seat.

"Lets see if I remember how to play this." Holding my fingers above the keys, I test out a few notes first not only to make sure it's in tune but to see if my fingers remember how to play.

I start out slowly, singing along to the beat. (This is the Nightcore version by the way, I like a lot of their songs better, just saying.)

" When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see, are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail, are the worst of all, and the blood's run stale. I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come! " Then I bring the tempo up, closing my eyes as I start to sing my heart out.

" When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide, don't get too close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide! "

Hearing the music and me singing, the others come into the room and take a seat on the sofa to listen. As I play, flashbacks of playing the piano with my parents enter my mind and tears sting the corners of my eyes. I don't even register their presence until I'm finished the song and they start applauding.

"Bravo, Chris!"

"Your voice is amazing, as always."

"Encore, encore!"

"Very well done, Miss Christine."

I look up at them in surprise then blush at their compliments. I was lost in my memories again and didn't even know they were listening. So I give an encore only this time I have, Ciel and Sebastian play with me. Sebastian's violin playing with Ciel's music on the piano draws Soma's and Agni's attention way before I even begin singing. That night, we danced, sang, and played some games before heading off to bed.

Exhausted and still a bit sore I throw myself onto the bed without even taking the clothes off that they provided me with and close my eyes, heaving a tired sigh before snuggling deep into the bed. A few moments later however, I feel my bed sink slightly behind me. Knowing who it is I smile slightly and turn over, looking up at him.

"Now that you're better, I think we should finish what we started before you got hurt." He says with a sly grin.

Damn, I forgot all about that. He has a really good memory. Before I can even finish my thoughts, his soft lips are on mine as he moves himself over top of me. He then trails kisses down the side of my neck and chest before hiking up my skirt and moving to my inner thigh. I look down at him and bite my lip as I see the red glow of his eyes and the fire burning behind them. He parts his lips as his fangs extend, he then gives my inner thigh a gentle kiss before sinking his fangs into my flesh, causing my back to arch up as a moan escapes my lips. Instinctively I grip his hair and I can feel his smirk against my skin as he continues to drink. Soon clothes are off and our naked bodies are moving as one, pleasurable moans and sighs mix with one another and get lost into the night as we make gentle love to each other. Having exhausted ourselves we fall asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **Blood...everywhere...mother...father...**_

" _ **My gift...live a normal life..."**_

 _ **"Goodbye..."**_

 _ **"She has the mark..."**_

 _ **I hear screams...**_

 _ **My hair...a seal...**_

 _ **Men come into our home and destroy everything...why? They took my parents from me and left me alone...**_

 _ **"You'll never be alone..."**_

 _ **I see my mothers face, but it's covered in blood...she leans in to give me a kiss on the forehead and then...and then...**_

 _ **SCREAM!**_

*GASP!*

Bolting upright in bed and breathing heavily, I clutch the sheet to my chest. What was that? A dream? No...more like a nightmare. I'm covered in sweat and feel sticky, but the images...what do they mean?

"Chris?" Says a groggy Sebastian laying next to me. He sits up and peers at my face.

"You're as white as a ghost. What's wrong?" He gently strokes my hair and I lean my head onto his shoulder, my body still trembling slightly.

"Chris, tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you."

"I keep having these horrible dreams. I don't know why, but..." I bite my lips as tears threaten to fall before looking up at him.

"I think my parents were murdered. I don't think they died like I was told they did. What else don't I know?" I sigh through shaky breathes and look down.

"I just...don't know..."

Sebastian holds me close and continues to stroke my hair as if he were soothing a child. We decide to go take a bath to clean ourselves, mainly me, and head into the bathroom we have in the room. We step into the hot water and relax, Sebastian sits behind me and wipes me down.

"Now, tell me what happens in your dreams."

"I don't know...there's blood everywhere. My parents tell me that they can't be with me anymore, and then my mother kisses my forehead and...that's all I remember before I go to the order. They tell me I bear 'The Mark'. I don't know what it means, but the streaks in my hair showed up after my parents 'died' and before I met the masters of the order. I just wish I knew what it all meant."

I sigh heavily as I lay back against, Sebastian who combs his fingers through my hair. Making me sleepy since it feels so nice.

"Would you like to find out?" He asks and I turn my head to look up at him, confused.

"You see, Ciel and I know many people, one of which I believe can help you with this." He says with a slightly irritated smirk. I have a bad feeling about this.

The next day we all go to visit this person, Sebastian mentioned. Ciel looks annoyed for some reason and I can't help but wonder why. I soon find out the reason for his annoyance.

On the outskirts of, Chinatown is a large building. On a glance it looks like any other, but if you look closely you can see plumes of smoke rising from the chimney slightly. Sebastian and Ciel take the lead and take us through the building soon coming to a dark spiral staircase that leads further down into the building, both brothers take my hands as the head down the stairs while, Soma grabs my trench coat (yes I got my battle clothes back) and Agni follows closely behind. As we descend further I am suddenly overwhelmed by the smell of Opium and hold my breath, the others do the same before Sebastian opens a set of doors and a cloud of smoke tumbles out from behind it causing me to cough. As the smoke clears we head further in and see at least, 15 or so girls all sitting around a man up ahead. One girl however sits on his lap with a blank stare. Everyone except the girl on the mans lap are dressed in traditional Chinese dress, the girl on his lap is dressed like one of those anime girls. I wonder if she's a cos-player.

Upon seeing the group, the man smiles.

"Well, well. If it isn't, Sebastian and Ciel. And I see you brought some friends along, including a woman." With this he stands and moves closer to us. The very presence of this man sets something off in me and my body tenses.

"We're not here for pleasantries, Lau. We need your help with something." Says, Ciel as he stares at the man.

"Oh? What kind of help? Does it have something to do with this radiant flower?" With that he looks at me with a smirk.

"She's been having nightmares of something that may have happened in her past. We need to know if you can help her." States, Sebastian as he pulls me closer to him. Earning him a smirk from, Lau.

"I see. And what will I get in exchange? Perhaps a night with the young woman?" This earns him a death glare from everyone, including the woman who sat on his lap.

"Oh dear, I seem to have offended quite a few people. Very well, what can you offer me than? Gold, money, ect.?"

I click my tongue in annoyance, having gotten fed up with this man already. "Come on guys let's go. He's not worth our time."

"But, Chris-"

"It's fine, Ciel. Someone who only looks to profit off of someone else's misfortune is hardly worth the trouble." I turn on my heel to leave but am suddenly blocked by Lau, who has an amused smile on his face.

"A woman with fire, I like you." He says while picking up a strand of my hair and twirling it around his fingers.

"Tell you what. I'll help you, but in return, when the time comes you are to help me with something. Deal?"

I don't like the sound of that but, if it's the only way he'll help me. I turn to look at the others and they all nod in agreement, if not hesitantly.

"Deal." I say and offer him my hand to shake but instead he kisses it and smiles.

"Alright than. Shall we go into my treatment room?" At this he takes my hand and leads me further into the back, all the guys and the one girl follows behind us.

The room he takes us into consists of only two tatami mats, incense sticks burn in the corner and the rest of the room has Japanese decor. It's very Feng Shui. Motioning me to sit on one of the mats I nod and sit on my legs while placing my hands against the tops of my thighs. Lau sits across from me and pulls out a chain with a circle attached to the end of it before swinging it side to side, chanting something softly. As I watch the circle swing back and forth and hear the sound of his voice, I slowly begin to fall into nothingness.

He snaps his fingers a few times in front of her face after her eyes have closed to make sure she's under. Once he's satisfied that she is, he begins to ask her questions.

"Let's go back to when you were four, where are you and what are you doing?"

 _ **A little girl with raven black hair and bright green eyes sits in the middle of a flower field with her mother, they're smiling happily as they pick some of the flowers and braid them into crowns. Her mother then places the one she made onto her head.**_

 _ **"My little princess."**_

 _ **"Then mommy is the Queen!" The little girl says as she places the flower crown she made onto her mothers head.**_

 _ **"*Chuckle* That's right." She says with a warm smile.**_

"I'm in a flower field with mother...we're happy." She says with a smile.

"And now you're five, where are you and what are you doing?"

 _ **Music fills the air as her mother and father play on the piano, the little girl sitting in between them. They're all singing together.**_

 _ **"Our little princess has a gift dear." Says her father.**_

 _ **"*Giggle* You're right. She will grow to be a fine woman." Says her mother.**_

 _ **"Better be careful she doesn't have men lining up for her hand." She says with a teasing smile.**_

 _ **This causes her father to stiffen and go slightly red in the face. Making her mother and her laugh.**_

"We're playing the piano and mother is teasing father. *Chuckle*"

"Alright. Now you're six, where are you and wha-" His sentence is cut short as he notices the look on her face. She breathing heavily and looks like she's in pain.

 _ **Hunters...blood...my parents...**_

 _ **!**_

 _ **"You can't hide her forever, James. We will find her and she will die."**_

 _ **"Richard you bastard! We're brothers! How could you?!"**_

 _ **"We were never brothers! And we will no longer co-operate with your kind. It's over!"**_

 _ **Mother and father, being legendary hunters themselves fight admirably but are soon overwhelmed.**_

 _ **"Fionna, take her inside and hide her. We must keep her safe."**_

 _ **Her mother nods and scoops the little girl up into her arms before running back into the house. She puts her daughter into a secret room under the floor and hides her there.**_

 _ **"Mommy, where's daddy? Why is uncle Richard so mad? I'm scared."**_

 _ **"Shhh, it's alright my darling."**_

 _ **"You're bleeding mommy, are you hurt?"**_

 _ **The little girl reaches up to wipe the blood from her mothers forehead but her hand is suddenly grabbed gently by her mother.**_

 _ **"Listen, we won't be able to stay with you anymore. We can no longer be together."**_

 _ **At this the little girl tears up. "Why?"**_

 _ **Her mother simply smiles. "I bestow a gift to you my dear...live a normal, happy life."**_

 _ **With that she leans in and kisses her daughters head. Soon blood red streaks run through the little girls hair and she blacks out.**_

*GASP!*

I snap open my eyes and tremble. I remember...my parents...the order...

I clench my hands into tight fists and run from the room, startling everyone in the process. I then run up the stairs two at a time and leave the building behind me, not even noticing everyone that was in the room with me running after me. I keep running even after my lungs begin to burn, I need to go there, to the place it all ended. When I'm at my limit I notice I'm standing in front of a manor, it's charred and falling apart but I recognize it. I collapse to my knees in front of the building and scream out to the heavens as tears stream down my face. I then fall forward and slam my fists into the ground.

 **CRACK!**

Huh? I look up to where my hands had hit the earth and notice a small crater around them. Startled I sit up and look at my hands through my blurred vision, not knowing what just happened. Suddenly I am hit with a horrible headache, and clutch my head crying out. My eyes flash bright green as the blood red streaks in my hair begin to recede, starting at my roots and moving down until it stops in the middle of my hair. Once it stops, the headache disappears. I then hear several pairs of feet running up to me before stopping. I don't even need to turn to know who they are, instead of talking or even turning I look up at the crumbling manor in front of me and stand up slowly.

"I wish to be alone, if it's all the same to you." I say before making my way inside.

Sebastian and Ciel try to follow her but, Agni and Lau stop them with a slight shake of their heads. They sigh but follow the others back to Lau's place non the less.

I look around the entire manor thoroughly, slight flashes of memories crossing my minds eye but...why did this happen? Why did my parents have to die? And what am I? Am I human or something else entirely? So many questions and yet there are no answers to them, I sink into silence and wonder if I'll ever know the truth of my past.


	11. Costume Party

It's been a few days since I unlocked some of my memories. After saying our goodbyes and our thanks to Soma, Agni, Lau and Ranmao, we are now back at the brothers apartment. But I still feel like the weight on my chest continues to become heavier with each passing day. I hardly talk or eat anything which causes the brothers to fuss over me, but I do my best to reassure them that I'm fine. In all honesty, I'm confused and afraid. I want to know the truth of my past but at the same time, I'm scared to know what it is. When we first came back here I noticed the streaks in my hair became considerably shorter. The order called it a 'mark' signifying that I would be a powerful hunter to bring about peace and balance to the world, but in reality it's a seal keeping in my memories and true self. I sigh for what seems to be the millionth time as I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

"CHRIS!" I start at my name being yelled by a familiar female voice, then the girl barges into my room, sees me and smiles brightly before running over and jumping on me.

"Lizzy? What are you doing here?"

"What? Does a girl need a reason to visit her friends and her fiance?"

"*Chuckle* No, I suppose not."

"Are you alright, Chris? Sebastian and Ciel told me you've hardly spoken to them and you barely eat anything."

I look down slightly and bite my lip in shame, I'm worrying them again.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Lizzy. But I'm fine." I smile the best reassuring smile I can.

"It's ok, Chris. But you're not alone. We're here for you and we worry because we care about you."

"Thank you, Lizzy." I smile and give her a hug.

"You're welcome. OH! And there's gonna be a costume party tonight at the, Trancy hotel. Come with me!" She says cheerfully.

I knew there was a reason for her to come here other than to check on me and I smile at the beaming girl.

"Hmmm...I don't know." I say with a smirk, causing her to puff out her cheeks in annoyance. (Oh my god, sooo cute.)

"Come on, Chris! Don't tease me like that!"

"Haha! Alright, alright. I'll go."

"YAY! Lets go shopping to pick out some costumes!" With that she grabs me by the hand and practically drags me outside. She may be small, but she sure is strong.

 **A few hours later...**

"Phew. Lizzy, did we really need to get all this?"

"Of course! We need accessories to make the costumes look more real!"

Lizzy and I are returning to the apartment and my arms are quite literally filled with boxes and bags. I had offered to carry most of the stuff for her since she seemed to be struggling, and now I know why. I'm exhausted. She made me try on nearly EVERYTHING in the store before picking out a costume for me she said was perfect. Of course she also bought a costume for, Ciel and Sebastian as well. I have a feeling they're not going to be pleased with what she got them. Once we get back to the apartment and step inside, I feel the weight in my arms become lighter and look up to see, Sebastian taking half of what I'm carrying with a smile.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"You're welcome, my lady."

Lizzy watches this exchange between them and smiles. She's glad to see her eldest cousin finally happy and with such a nice girl. But, Ciel watches the exchange with a hint of sadness in his eyes that doesn't go unnoticed by his fiance and it causes her heart to ache. She loves him, even more than he loves her and it kills her inside. She makes a promise to herself that she will do everything in her power to get, Ciel to finally notice her for the woman she is.  
After everyone receives their costumes for the party we all head off to our rooms to get changed into them. Lizzy helps me with my costume and I in turn help her. She wears an old fashioned 18th century pink dress that flares at the bottom, white frills around her wrists and along the bottom of her dress. And I...well...am Catwoman. Not the old version but the new one that, Hally Berry plays. (Shows way more skin. Ugh!) I even have a whip, which I must admit is pretty cool. As we're done changing we go to check on the guys who still haven't come out of their room yet. They should have been done by now.

"Ciel, Sebastian, is everything alright?" I ask as I knock on the door.

"There's is no WAY I'm wearing this! I look like a girl!"

"I think it suits you." Says, Sebastian behind the door.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh come on, Ciel. It's can't be that bad." States, Lizzy before she opens the door.

"No, wait!" But it's too late, the door is open fully and we can see them both.

Sebastian wears a black butler costume complete with white gloves. I must say he looks really good in that. Ciel wears an old fashioned 18th century nobleman's outfit and for some reason, she got him an eyepatch to go over his right eye. He actually looks really cute.

"Awe, you look so cute Ciel." That earned me a snarl.

"And you, Sebastian look really good in that."

"I must say, my lady. You don't look too bad yourself." He says while tracing his fingertips over the leather straps that wrap around my midsection.

"*Giggle* Careful, I'm armed." I say with a smirk while grabbing the whip attached to my hip.

He smirks and raises his hands slightly before placing his right hand against his chest and bows.

"Of course, my lady. Forgive my rudeness." I can't help but chuckle at that.

"Oh, Lizzy. Where's Ciel's cane?"

"OH! Right." Lizzy runs over to a bag and pulls out a black cane with a gold skull on the top of it and hands it to, Ciel to complete his look.

"Perfect!" She says with a bright smile.

"Alright, everyone's ready. Shall we go?" I ask and everyone nods. We then head out to go to the, Trancy hotel Costume Party.

"So, she's coming to the party after all huh? *Chuckle* This should be fun." A little boy around, Ciel's age says to a man standing beside him.

"We should make her feel welcome. After all..." His bright blue eyes and blonde hair seem to glow in the light.

"It will be her last night as an ordinary human. Uncle Malikie will make sure of that." He smirks wickedly before heading to the party himself.

"OK, I feel naked." As we head inside the hotel I see people of all races wearing extravigant costumes, it's no wonder Lizzy went all out. But they still have more coverage than I do.

Moving closer to, Sebastian I try to make myself as invisible as possible. Seeing this he smirks and pulls me up against him. Ciel and Lizzy make such a cute pair and I can't help but smile at them as they walk side by side to the drink table.

"Would you care for a drink, my lady?" I roll my eyes at him. He's playing that part of a butler a little too well.

"Yes, thank you. That would be wonderful." I say with a smile and bat my lashes.

This makes us both chuckle before he heads over to the table to grab two glasses of champagne. While he's getting our drinks, I move over to the wall and do my best to become one with it.

A man dressed in a similar butler suit complete with black gloves sees, Chris from a distance and frowns slightly. He whishes she wouldn't have come here but...a small smile suddenly graces his lips as he adjusts his glasses , pushing them up onto the bridge of his nose. "It is good to see her so well."

"Careful, Claude. If the master sees you staring at her, he won't let you hear the end of it." Says a beautiful woman with long light purple hair, tan skin and violet eyes. She wears a blue maids outfit and has purple lipstick to match her eyes and complete her look.

Claude merely clicks his tongue in annoyance and looks away. This makes the woman laugh slightly before heading into the crowd. He watches her through narrow eyes, cursing her under his breath for even going along with what's to come.

"Is that you, Miss Christine?"

"Huh?" I look over to where the voice came from and see, Soma and Agni standing there dressed like Sherlock Holmes and Watson.

"So, a detective and his doctor sidekick. Nice." I say teasingly but they simply smile and thank me.

"What are you supposed to be?" Asks, Soma curiously.

"Oh, I'm the new and improved Catwoman." I say with a blush.

"Catwoman?" Asks, Agni.

"She's a villain/hero. If you watch, Batman and the movie Catwoman you'll see what I mean." I explain to the two men when all the sudden my vision is obscured by a champagne flute.

I take the glass and look up to see, Sebastian smiling at the two men with a 'go away' look in his eyes. But they don't budge at all, clearly not getting what his smile meant. He sighs and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Sherlock Holmes and Watson huh? Good choice of costume."

"And you, Sebastian. A butler. How unlike you." Agni says with sarcasm. Causing Sebastian's eyebrow to twitch slightly. He then smiles to the two of them and leads me away to one of the tables.

As we take our seats and enjoy our drinks, the lights suddenly dim and a woman with beautiful long light purple hair, tan skin, violet eyes and purple lips walks into the ballroom room pushing a table, her black evening gown seems to make her even more beautiful and even my eyes are glued to her. Suddenly she stops in the center and pulls the cloth covering the object on the table off, revealing some kind of glass instrument. She takes a seat and wets her fingers one by one, drenching them in her saliva before stepping on a pedestal and running her fingers along the glass surface of the instrument as it spins. All of the sudden, this beautiful melody turns into something hellish as it's notes seem to pierce the mind, causing all of the guests to cover their ears in pain as they try to block out the music.

Having sensed something was amiss, Sebastian had put earplugs into his ears and then quickly does the same for me. oming to my senses, I run around and plug up everyone's ears with them along with, Sebastian. Once we have Ciel's, Lizzy's, Soma's and Agni's ears plugged the patrons seem to emit an earie purple aura and start to turn on one another. We have to stop this, but how? Suddenly, Sebastian is nowhere to be seen and the crowd is closing in on us. Agni and I try our best to snap them out of it without hurting anyone, we succeed with only a few patrons and soon are cornered. Then there's a sudden sound and we all look up to see, Sebastian playing the water glasses. Using his vampiric speed, he gracefully plays a tune that counteracts with the hellish one, once again turning this nightmare into something beautiful.

As the melody finishes, the glass instrument breaks and causes the beautiful woman to fall back onto the floor. Her face is full of shame as she bites her trembling lip. I walk over and extend my hand to help her to her feet. She looks up at me surprised, probably wondering why I would help someone who just did such a horrible thing. But I simply smile as she takes my hand and gets to her feet, she then leaves and disappears into the crowd. I go and check on everyone to make sure they're alright and luckily, no one was hurt. As, Sebastian comes back to us the patrons clap their hands telling him that what he did was amazing and I'd have to agree. He truly is wonderful at everything he does. As he heads towards me I smile, but before he can reach me...

"Forgive us for being late." We hear the voice of a young boy at the entrance to the ballroom and turn to look at him.

Standing there is a boy around, Ciel's age. He has bright blue eyes, chin length blonde hair and he wears a purple vampire costume. Next to him is a man that wears a butler costume similar to, Sebastian's only his doesn't have a tail coat and his gloves are black. His golden eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses and for some reason, he looks awfully familiar to me.

"We had some trouble getting my friend here a proper costume." He motions to the man standing next to him while smirking.

As he walks into the room I notice another person behind him and suddenly my blood runs cold. Gripping onto, Sebastian's jacket with trembling hands, he looks down at me surprised and then follows my line of sight. There stands, Malikie. The elite vampire who attempted to kill me all those months ago. Sensing my unease, he takes me to a corner seat and sits down. For a second I swear I can feel, Malikie's eyes on me as a smirk crosses his lips before turning his attention back towards the front.

The young boy gets up on the stage and smiles. "I want to thank you all for coming. Our next event is a costume contest. So good luck, and may the best man, or woman, win!" The crowd erupts into cheers.

I have a bad feeling about this. I grip, Sebastian's hand uneasily which in turn he gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand back gently. One by one, the people who came here with friends or lovers are called up onto the stage so everyone can see their costumes. Soon it's, Sebastian, Ciel, Lizzy, and my turn to go up on stage. Steeling my nerves, we go up on stage in pairs. First, Ciel and Lizzy, then Sebastian and I.

"My my, a noble couple. Great costume my lord and lady!" The announcer says into his mic and, Lizzy curtsies while, Ciel bows. They then leave the stage and, Sebastian and I are not the center of attention.

"Wowza! If that isn't one gorgeous Catwoman. And the handsome butler beside her. Great costumes guys!"I can pratically feel the men in the audiance undressing me with their eyes and I shiver. (What pigs.)

But at the same time, the women practically have hearts in their eyes as they look at, Sebastian who merely smiles behind annoyed eyes and offers me his arm which I gratefully accept before we leave the stage.

"And our last contestants are, Sherlock Holmes and his trusty sidekick, Doctor Watson!" Says the announcer as, Soma and Agni stand on stage before striking a pose which makes all four of us sigh.

As they leave the stage the announcer steps into the center as a drumroll sounds off.

"And our winners are!" He's handed and envelope and pulls out a piece of paper from inside, his eyes go wide for a moment.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen it seems we have a three way tie. Our winners are, the 18th century lord and lady and the handsome butler!" Who, Ciel, Lizzy and Sebastian won. I guess there's no surprise there.

Before stepping onto the stage, Sebastian kisses my cheek and smiles before joining the others. I applaud them with the rest of the crowd. They really look like a noble couple and their butler. As I'm thinking this, a hand clasps over my mouth with a cloth before dragging me into the shadows. I grab the hand over my nose and mouth, fighting to get away but soon my vision swims and I drift into darkness. I lose consciousness and my Catwoman mask falls off as the person who drugged me picks me up bridal style and quietly slips out of the room.

After recieving their rewards, Sebastian, Ciel and Lizzy walk over to the spot they left, Chris but she's nowhere to be found. Scanning the room, they see something black in the corner of the room and they go to see what it is. Lizzy picks it up and gasps, in her hand is, Chris's Catwoman mask. Starting to panic they all run out into the lobby to search for her. Suddenly, a glimpse of raven hair and blood red streaks catches their eyes and they run after her. However as they round the corner and run up the stairs, they lose sight of her. Walking down the corrider, they see a door slightly ajar and peer inside. There they see her. Chris is unconsious and is in the arms of the man that was by, Alois Trancy earlier and sitting behind them with a look of enjoyment on his face is non other than the boy himself. But the one standing at his side is, Malikie Trancy looking smug.

"Nicely done, Claude. Now, place her down over there." Alois gestures towards a bed. He nods and lays her down on top of it gently.

Her friends attempt to go to her side but are blocked by a group of purple haired triplets, and behind them is the woman who played that instrument earlier. The brothers growl as their eyes become red, earning them a smirk from the woman. Alois gets up and walks over to, Chris before stroking the hair that fell in her face back.

"Such a pretty woman." He says before running his fingertips down along the side of her neck. As he does this he can see, Claude's eyes flash red for a moment and he smirks.

"Oh, does this anger you, Claude?" After saying this he wraps his hand around her throat, but Claude shows no attempt to move as his eyes stare at the young boy emotionlessly.

"Whatever. You're no fun, Claude." He removes his hand from her throat and walks over to his uncle.

"You're all about to witness something truly beautiful. In a few minutes when the blood moon is at its peak, the girls true self will be awakened. And when she is...we'll kill her." Alois and his uncle grin in satisfaction at this.

"Alois, it's almost time. Get her ready." Says, Malikie as he looks out the window.

"Of course uncle. Hannah, get her prepared in the ceremonial robes. You three, tie them up so they can't interfere." They all nod and go about doing what they were tasked to do.

The triplets tie up, Ciel, Lizzy and Sebastian with ropes that even a werewolf couldn't break through and has them sit near the wall at the end of the bed so they have a front row seat for what's about to transpire.

Hannah finishes getting Chris dressed in the ceremonial robes, a long white gown that seems to flow along her body and arms like gentle waves with a silver belt around her waist, she steps back as, Malikie kneels down next to the bed and strokes, Chris's hair.

"Soon, Christine Markov. I will finally have my revenge." He chuckles wickedly in his throat as the hands on the clock tick closer and closer to the time of her awakening.


	12. The Awakening

**BONG! BONG! BONG!**

Midnight approaches and the blood moon is at it's highest in the sky.

"It's time." States, Malikie as he slips a hand behind Chris's neck and lifts her head up slightly. He then leans in close, his fangs extending as he leans in to the side of her neck.

"NO! Get your filthy hands off her!" Shouts, Sebastian and one of the triplets walks over and backhands him.

Malikie's fangs pierce, Chris's neck as she seems to come to and grabs a handful of his hair with her left hand as her right pushes against his shoulder, desperately trying to get him off of her but to no avail. His fangs sink deeper and she opens her mouth in a silent scream as a tear runs down her face. He then pulls away and bites into his wrist before sucking up some of his blood and letting it gather in his mouth, and then he places his lips against hers. Forcing her mouth open with his tongue, he pushes the blood gathered in his mouth into hers and her eyes widen, her legs kick back and forth against the bed as her fists slam against his shoulders. Sebastian and Ciel aren't the only ones bothered by this. Claude stands on the other side of the bed and has to avert his gaze. Suddenly, Chris's body goes limp and Malikie pulls away from her. Her body then begins to pulsate as the streaks in her hair begin to disappear slowly.

 **BADUM!**

I remember now...

 **BADUM!**

The reason my parents were killed...what I truly am...

 **BADUM!**

I am...

 **BADUM!**

 **FWOOSH!**

 _ **Back then, I lived a happy life with my parents. We were the leaders of the whole vampire race, we were the first. But some of our race weren't satisfied with the power my parents have obtained and grew jealous of them. They rebelled against us and having been soon overwhelmed, we went seeking help from our human siblings. Having taken us in, the vampires who only wished to coexist peacefully with our human kin made a pact with them. Thus creating the order, Evils Bane. After several years, all was right with the world. But one night, my uncle who had helped create the order alongside my father came and killed them.**_

 _ **"Richard you bastard! We're brothers!"**_

 _ **"We were never brothers! I could never be related to a monster who goes around killing innocent people! I believed in you, James! But we will no longer co-operate with your kind!"**_

 _ **Having turned against us, my parents had no choice but to fight their family and those who were accepted into the order. Someone had worked behind the scenes and framed my parents for breaking the very laws that formed the order. When my mother sealed my memories and my powers away, I was no longer the Markov Princess, but just an ordinary human girl. The only ones in the order who knew my family's true identity were my uncle and those who fought them on the night my parents were killed. However, my father fought till his last breath, killing everyone including my uncle on that night. So seeing the daughter of the legendary hunters standing on their front doorstep with no memory of what happened, they took pity on me and brought me into the order my parents helped create. Everyday I trained to be like my parents, I wanted to live up to their expectations. But the other members around my age only saw me as a nuisance since I learned a lot quicker than they did. I was an outcast, and orphan with no one and nothing to call my own, I was forever alone. As I grew, I found information on my parents death. Having been told they were killed during a mission, I vowed to avenge them and tracked down the vampire they said had killed my parents. One after another I slayed his minions of the night, drawing closer to my target.**_

 _ **After so many kills, by the time I was 20 I had been made a full fledged member of the order. I was excepted at a much younger age than even the elites were, earning me more scorn from them. Some of them however praised me for it, even asking for my hand. I brushed them off though, I was used to being alone and the only thing that occupied my thoughts at the time was the vampire who killed my parents. And four years later, I had found him. But before I could get to him, more of his minions would block my path. And on the night I finally dispatched of his last, he stabbed me in the back and threw me into the river in the middle of Central Park, leaving me for dead.**_

As the blood red of the moon fades, it's brilliant silver light enters the room and illuminates, Chris. Her hair is now all black and has a slight wave to it as the hair that was cut off seems to regrow, her skin is slightly more pale which seems to glow in the moonlight, her lips now take on a blood red color and her eyes...slowly opening them you can see that they are a brighter shade of hazel green. She is now truly worthy of being called the, Markov Princess.

Slowly opening my eyes, I see a young boy and a man dressed like a butler hovering over me. I blink slowly as I try to clear the fog from my mind. For some reason, the young boy is grinning from ear to ear as if he's enjoying a game. Then suddenly he and the man are gone from my sight only to be replaced moments later by the man who had framed my parents and had them killed all those years ago.

"Malikie..."

He smirks as he hears me speak his name.

"Why hello, Princess Christine." At the mention of her being a princess, the three bound together at the end of the bed go slightly wide eyed.

"I hope you don't mind. But it's time I took my revenge." He grins and then holds a sword up high above his head, aiming it above my heart. I gasp and mere seconds before he plunges the sword down do I roll out of the way and fall onto the floor.

"Ugh, hold still you bitch!" He raises his voice in annoyance before walking over to where I fell on the floor.

"As if I would allow you to kill me!" I say defiantly before kicking out his kneecap.

He groans in pain and falls to one knee, I then stand and bring my knee up to connect under his jaw, sending him flat on his back while he spits out blood. I pick his sword up and slowly walk over to him, but before I can reach him he kicks me in the stomach and sends me flying into the arms of his demon comrades. The three identical men hold me in place, as Malikie stands slowly and wipes the blood from his lip before walking towards me slowly, menacingly. He then backhands me across the face hard and I can taste blood in my mouth. Suddenly my chin is gripped and my face is forced forward to look at him.

"Now be a good little princess and die like your sickening parents." He raises a dagger above his head and I just glare at him hard. I won't give him the pleasure of seeing me scared.

But before his blade comes down...

PLUNGE!

A blade is suddenly shoved through his chest from behind, piercing his heart.

"Guh!" He groans and looks down at his chest before turning slowly.

"Claude...you would defy me?"

"I take no orders from you, Malikie. My master is, Alois. And this was his order." Saying this, Malikie looks over to his nephew and raises a trembling finger.

"You..."

"Now, now uncle. Were you not the one who told me to take hold of power whenever the opportunity presented itself? Well, I only did what you taught me." He says with an amused smirk.

Malikie then looks around at the other four demons and notices them not even making an attempt to come to his aid. He then looks back over at his nephew and growls, taking a step towards him before falling to the floor, groaning. Alois walks over to his uncle and grabs a fist full of his hair before jerking his head upwards and exposing his neck. Then he takes the dagger his uncle had dropped and presses it against his throat before slicing it open and watching in amusement as his uncles blood spills out over the floor before turning to ash.

"Wow, look at all the blood! This has amused me greatly!" He says, clapping his hands together while standing up.

"OK, Claude. It's time to go home. Hannah, bring the princess along." They all nod and, Hannah picks Chris up like a sack of potatoes before jumping out the window.

"CHRIS!" The three still bound on the floor shout out. But their voices don't reach her for she's now too far gone.

"Dammit!" Sebastian raises his voice in agitation before hanging his head slightly. They took the love of his life, and he was powerless to stop them.

"We'll get her back, Sebastian. I swear it." Says Ciel, causing him to nod his head.

"SEBASTIAN! CIEL! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Comes, Soma's voice.

"We're in here!" Says, Ciel and the two men barge into the room and gasp at the sight of them.

"What happened?" Agni asks as he uses his blessed hand to cut the ropes and free them.

"No time to explain, they took her!" Sebastian exclaims before going to the window.

"Wait, Sebastian. We don't even know where they took her!" Explains his little brother, causing him to click his tongue.

"Wait. Who took who?" Asks, Soma.

"Alois took, Chris." Explains a trembling Lizzy, who is soon embraced by Ciel.

"What?!" The two men exclaim in surprise.

"Sebastian, we must gather intel before we do anything." He nods solemnly at his brothers words before leaving the room. The rest following behind him.  
I will come and save you my lady, I swear it. Sebastian makes this promise in his heart and gives himself newfound strength.

"Mmmm..." I moan and slowly open my eyes. I must have passed out from all the stress. I sit up in bed and look around the room.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the, Trancy house my lady." Comes a womans voice from the side. She is laying out what looks like a new change of clothes.

"The, Trancy house? Why am I here? They are enemies of my family."

The woman simply smiles and looks at me.

"My master wished for you to be here, my lady. He wishes to make peace between the households once more."

"We shall see." I say as I get up out of the bed.

"Do you need help changing, my lady?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No, that won't be necessary. But thank you for the offer." At this she seems surprised and I give her a confused look.

"Forgive me, my lady. It's just nobles usually expect to be dressed."

At this I smile and wave her off.

"Please don't apologize, I have never really been a noble so I can manage myself. And you don't need to speak to me so formally. Just call me, Christine or Chris if you want."

 _ **"I am, Christine Markov. You can call me Chris if you want."**_

Suddenly a memory attacks my subconscious and I place a hand against my head.

"Are you alright?" The woman asks me worriedly and I nod.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little headache is all." I smile at her reassuringly and she visibly relaxes.

"Very well, 'Christine.' I shall leave you to get dressed." And with that she's gone.

I sigh and look at the clothes that were prepared for me. A beautiful sleeveless, corset top floral dress is laid out on top of the dresser. The white fabric adorned with peach blossoms is gorgeous and it flows out at the end like flower petals. After slipping it on, the woman from earlier comes in and arranges my hair for me. I told her I could do it but she insisted. Curling the ends of my hair, she arranges it so my curls hang over my left shoulder and the rest of my hair is twisted tightly against my head, she then places small cherry blossom accessories along the curls. Before she's finished with me, she applies my makeup. A natural beige eyeshadow with black liner, and a slight touch of pale pink blush. Offering me a mirror, I smile. She has done a beautiful job.

"Thank you. You're very gifted." This causes her to blush slightly and look away.

"Oh, by the way. I never did get your name."

At this she looks up and smiles in apology.

"Forgive me. My name is, Hannah and I will be your chamber maid while you're here."

"Hannah...that's such a pretty name. It suits you."

"Thank you." She smiles through blushing cheeks.

"Hannah, is she ready yet?" Comes a mans voice from the door before it opens.

"Yes, she is. If you'll excuse me." Hannah curtsies gracefully before leaving the room.

The man who entered, I believe they called him Claude, looks me over from head to toe. A nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, seeming to snap him back to his senses.

He smiles lightly and shakes his head. "No, my lady. Nothing's wrong. My master awaits you in the dining hall. If you'd please follow me."

I nod and follow him out of the room and into the dining hall where, Alois Trancy sits waiting. I get there just in time to see the young boy purposely spill his glass of wine all over the table before it hits the floor, staining the white table cloth and carpet a tinge of red.

"Hannah, clean this mess up. Claude clean me up." They both nod and go about doing what they're told.

Hannah glances up at her master as he watches her clean up the spill on the floor, he then grins as if amused and reaches his hand out towards her.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you never to look into your masters eyes."

I have a bad feeling about this as time seems to slow down and his thumb comes closer to her right eye. I rush over and smack his hand away before it digs into her eye socket, causing him to look up at me and narrow his eyes angrily but I don't care. That's an old law, a stupid one at that and I will not stand by as someone who is only doing their job gets hurt. I return his glare head on.

"How dare? You are a guest in my house, Princess-"

"And as I am a guest in your house, 'Lord Trancy' I will see to it that you abide by the laws of our race. A servant is not to receive bodily harm whilst under his/her masters care."

With this he growls at me but says nothing further. Hannah thanks me quietly before heading off to do other tasks with the triplets. I walk over and take a seat in the chair, Claude has pulled out for me while thanking him with a smile. Having composed himself, Alois sits up straight in his chair while, Claude goes off to replace the stained table cloth. Then seeming to remember something an amused smirk forms on his lips.

"Christine, I wanted to ask what's the last thing you remember before waking up in the hotel room."

Huh? That's unexpected, I wonder why he's interested in that.

"Well, the last thing I remember is being thrown into the river by Malikie." And now that he mentions it, I feel like there's a huge gap in my memories.

His grin becomes wider and he laughs. "Oh that's just wonderful! Hahaha!" I stare at him in confusion, wondering why that's so funny.

He settles down and wipes his eyes from having laughed so hard. He then clears his throat and smiles at me.

"I see. Well let us have lunch shall we?" As if on que, Claude brings in our lunch.

I thank him as he sets down a plate of Seafood medley in front of me. It was one of my favorite dishes and I was curious to know how they knew that but I shrugged it off and waited for the young lord to begin eating before taking a bite. It was delicious, the buttery garlic taste of the sauce mixed with the variety of seafood seemed to melt in my mouth.

"It's wonderful Claude. Thank you." I say with a warm smile which causes him to look rather sad for some reason.

"You're welcome, Princess." With that he places a hand against his chest and bows before taking his respective place behind his master.

I wonder why he looked so sad.

After lunch, we take tea in the garden but Alois had documents to fill out so he couldn't be here much to my relief. That boy really ruffles my feathers. As I'm lost in my thoughts, the scent of lemongrass and mint tea wafts up and hits my nostrils. I look down and see a hot cup of tea has been placed in front of me with a little side dish of sugar cookies. These are also my favorites, and I look up at my side to see Claude standing there with a slight smile on his lips. I blink slowly as I look at him and finally it hits me like a ton of bricks, how could I have forgotten someone so important to me.

 **21 Years ago...**

 _ **"Big brother! I made a picnic for us!"**_

 _ **"Oh you did huh? Well that's good, I prepared your favorites. Sugar cookies with lemongrass and mint tea." He says with a smile before ruffling the little girls hair.**_

 _ **"Yay! You're the best big brother!"**_

Tears sting the corners of my eyes, as I slowly stand from my chair and place a hand against his chest. He's taken aback at this sudden act.

"Princess?" I shake my head and look up at him teary eyed.

"I thought...I would never see you again, big brother." I smile through tears.

His eyes widen before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"You've remembered me." He whispers.

"You've finally remembered me."

A warm breeze wraps around us as we embrace one another.


	13. Reunion

He finally had her back, his beloved little sister and he vowed in his heart that he would never let her go again. Holding her close, he feels as if he could cry at any moment as he whispers through trembling breathes.

"I thought I had lost you forever."

His whispered words cause me to stiffen slightly as a memory flashes in my mind of someone else saying something similar to me.

 _ **"I thought I had lost you."**_

 _ **"You'll never lose me, you're stuck with me."**_

My head suddenly starts to hurt and I bring a hand to press against my forehead. This causes Claude to worry as he looks at me.

"Chris? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just a little headache." I smile up at him.

"Well here, sit down and drink your tea. It always seemed to relax you."

I nod and pick up the tea cup before bringing it to my lips and taking a sip. As I pull the cup away a small sigh escapes my lips as my body relaxes back into the chair. This seems to make Claude relax as well as he smiles, truly smiles, for the first time since I've come here.

"So tell me big brother, where have you been all this time?"

"Well I-"

"Claude! Go send out the documents!" Comes Alois's voice from behind. We both turn around and look as he makes his way towards us.

"Yes, my Lord." He bows before giving me an apologetic glance and heads into the house.

Once he's sure Claude's out of sight, Alois turns to me and pushes me against the edge of the table knocking over the hot tea in the process and I wince slightly as it splashes onto my arm. He glares up at me and smirks.

"That little stunt you pulled earlier will not go unpunished Princess."

"If you wish to threaten me Alois then grow a bit taller first, I am the Princess of the Markov bloodline. We were the very first pureblooded vampires. So if you think you can scare me or have authority over me, you are sadly mistaken." Now I hate to play this nobility shit, but this boy thinks he can just treat anyone however he wants and get away with it.

He looks up at me wide eyed momentarily before scowling at me. "Why you-"

"Now if you'll excuse me 'Lord Trancy'." I say before pushing my way past him and heading inside while grabbing the burn on my arm.

Claude saw everything that happened through one of the windows and narrows his eyes at the young boy who stands stunned in the garden. How dare he lay his hands on her. If it wasn't for her and their parents he would be dead long ago.

 **24 Years ago...**

 _ **A little boy wonders the streets of New York, looking for an easy target. There he sees a woman who had just come out of a baby store, her arms are full of bags making it easy for him to 'accidently' bump into her and take her purse. As they collide her bags fall and she looks over at the boy, but before he can get away a man who had seen the whole thing happen grips his arm and takes the purse away from him before pushing the little boy aside, causing his back to hit the nearby wall.**_

 _ **The woman, having seen what the man just did gasps before walking over to the man and shoves him, making him lose his balance momentarily.**_

 _ **"What is your problem?! He's just a child!"**_

 _ **"What's your problem lady?! I just helped you!"**_

 _ **"I don't need the help of a brute!" She says while snatching her purse away from him.**_

 _ **This angers the man greatly. "Why you bit-"**_

 _ **As he raises his hand to strike the woman he notices her eyes flash an icy blue and he freezes before literally falling to the ground on his hands and knees.**_

 _ **"F-forgive me your Majesty! I meant no disrespect!"**_

 _ **"It is not me you should be apologizing to."**_

 _ **With this the man looks over to the little boy and stands before bowing his head.**_

 _ **"I apologize for being so rough with you."**_

 _ **Having finished his apology the man bows to the woman once more before literally running off at full speed.**_

 _ **The woman sighs and goes over to the little boy, offering him her hand. He takes it hesitantly before standing and looking at the woman. For the first time he finally gets a good look at her. Pale skin, raven black hair that goes to her waist, blue eyes that shame the most beautiful of blue oceans, and a warm smile gracing her ruby red lips. He blushes slightly as his eyes widen since he had never seen anyone so beautiful before.**_

 _ **"Are you alright?" She asks while kneeling down to his level and brushing off his clothes.**_

 _ **"You're not hurt are you?" With that she looks up at his face and brushes the hair from his eyes, her smile becoming much warmer.**_

 _ **"You have very pretty eyes. They remind me of the sun. Warm and bright."**_

 _ **It was the first time he ever heard someone compliment his eyes that were a golden color. She stands once more and takes his hand gently in hers.**_

 _ **"Come, let's get you something to eat."**_

 _ **He nods and helps her pick her bags back up before heading to one of the nearby restaurants. After that she takes him back to her house and a few days later, her and her husband adopt him into their family. A few months later, she had given birth to a little girl and they named her Christine. He was as happy as they were when she was brought into the world and always helped to take care of her. This was what he had always wanted. A warm, happy and loving family. He was a child to the elite Faustus demon clan and because he always wanted to play with humans and make friends with them, he was exiled.**_

 _ **"We only exist to make contracts with the humans and then feed off their soul once the contract has been completed. We do NOT make friends with them or anyone, it's a taboo!"**_

 _ **Is what they said to him before throwing him out into the street at the young age of five where everyday was a struggle to survive.**_  
 _ **But now he has a family who loves him and wishes for nothing else but his happiness.**_

 _ **As the years pass he watches his little sister grow and never leaves her side having vowed to always be there for her and protect her. He remembers how when she was around the age of three she would climb into his bed if there was a thunder storm going on outside because she was afraid of the thunder. Or how the kids in the area would pick on her and take her doll and he would be there to get it back for her so she would stop crying and cheer up. He even remembers when she was four how she came and sat on his lap, rubbing his back gently to comfort him after he had gotten into a fight with some bullies.**_

 _ **"There there big brother, you didn't do anything wrong."**_

 _ **She always comforted him, more than their parents could, even though he knew they did their best to do just that. But her little voice always held a soothing tone that made his heart feel lighter. He would embrace her tiny form and smile, thanking her for her comfort. But when her sixth birthday was upon them, he left. He heard rumors of one of their order placing false information against his parents that would surely have them killed for defying their most sacred laws. Wanting to clear his parents name, he had traveled for a long time, and then it happened. Two years of traveling and gathering information was all for naught for his newfound family, the people who showed him what it truly meant to love someone, was gone. Killed by the very order they helped create. Panic filled his heart as he rushed back home only to find charred and crumbling remains of what was once his home. He feared the worst and ran into the crumbling manor only to find nothing. He had hoped with all his heart that his beloved little sister made it out alive.**_

And now, after so long he finally had her back. He would never leave her side again this he swore.

Going into my room, I look around for something cold to place on my burned arm when suddenly, Hannah enters and sees the burn. She rushes up to me and grabs my arm worriedly.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just knocked over a cup of tea is all."

She knew I was lying but didn't say anything more about it. She knew her master must have done this being the cruel little boy that he was and I didn't want to rub salt into the already festering wound.

"Hang on, I'll go get you a cold compress for that."

With that she left only to come back a few minutes later with a cold gel pack. She then places it on my arm and sighs. Seeing this scene in front of me reminds me of something that happened long ago when I was only four.

 _ **Some kids had handed her a sparkler to celebrate the 4th of July, she had held it a little too close and one of the sparks hit her arm and burned her. The other kids had called her an idiot and Claude yelled at them for it, but there was this one girl who had held a cold can of juice against her arm so it wouldn't leave a mark. After that they all became friends, and the girl had developed a crush on Claude.**_

With realization hitting me I smirk and decide to tease her a little for old times sake.

"So, do you still have a crush on Claude?"

Hearing me ask this she freezes and looks up at me, a huge blush crossing her cheeks.

"How did you-?"

I smile knowingly which causes her to gasp and grab my hands.

"You remember?"

I nod and she smiles a beautiful smile before sitting down with me at the table in the room to reminisce about old times.

About thirty minutes later, there's a knock at the door and the triplets enter the room carrying a dress, shoes, and a silver dome in their hands. I blink in curiosity and surprise but Hannah simply smiles.

"These are my children I guess you could say."

"Oh?"

They all nod and go about placing the food on the table as well as placing the dress and shoes on my bed.

"This is Thompson, Timber and Canterbury."

As she says their names, they all bow one by one.

I stand and fold my hands in front of my skirt before bowing my head to them slightly.

"It's very nice to meet you three officially. My name is Christine." I say while smiling at them.

They all blush and whisper something to one another before leaving the room in a hurry. Confused, I look at Hannah but she simply smiles and comes to stand next to me.

"They were ordered by Alois not to speak loudly. He ordered them to speak louder instead of whispering once. Lets just say it didn't go very well."

"I see."

Suddenly the three men come back into the room and my vision is suddenly filled with three different types of flowers. One is a blue rose, a orchid, and the other is a daffodil. As I come to my senses, I take each of the flowers and bring them to my nose letting their sweet scent fill my nostrils.

"They're lovely, thank you. Oh but I don't have anything to pu-"

They suddenly produce a vase that has already been filled with water and place it on the table. I smile and place the flowers in it.

"There we go. It's perfect."

Hannah nods to the three men and they leave the room. As we go to finish our talk however, Alois barges into my room and orders her to leave. Having to obey him, she gives a little curtsey and leaves the room.

"We have guests coming over tonight. I want you wearing that dress and ready by the time I come back to get you is that understood?"

Oi this kid...

"Yes, 'Lord Trancy'." I say through gritted teeth and a fake smile, annoying the young boy further.

"See that it gets done Claude."

Claude bows to the young boy before he gives me one final glare and leaves the room. I sigh having been exhausted just from that ordeal and sit in the chair, staring at the beautiful flowers in front of me. Suddenly a black gloved hand fills my vision as Claude gently trails his fingertips over the petals.

"Where did you get such lovely flowers?"

"Oh, the triplets gave them to me." I say while smiling up at him.

He smiles in return but his brow twitches slightly.

"Brother, why am I here?"

He stiffens a bit at my question and looks over at me but my eyes are focused on the garden outside.

"Hannah said it was to make peace between the households once more but...there has been no mention of such a thing."

At this he averts his gaze, ashamed of the true reason she's here that he was forced not to speak of to her.

 _ **"Once she awakens Claude, you will kill my uncle and take the Princess back to our house. Then we shall be married and the Trancy line will finally have power over all."**_

 _ **Alois states this with a sly grin.**_

 _ **"And remember Claude, there is to be no mention of this to her. Understood?"**_

 _ **All he can do is agree and it pains him to no end.**_

"Claude, are you alright?"

My question seems to bring him back to his senses and he smiles sadly.

"Yes, I'm fine. The reason Hannah gave you is correct."

If he says so than it must be true. I nod firmly and begin to eat the meal the triplets had brought me.

After I finish eating, Claude and Hannah help me prepare for the evening and I slip into the dress that was brought for me along with the shoes before Hannah does my hair and makeup. My long wavy hair hangs down over my shoulders as she places little pink rose accents along it's length, my makeup is done with a light maroon eyeshadow and dark liner, and to finish the look she applies a clear shimmering gloss to my lips.

I stand and go to the full length mirror near the dresser to look myself over. The dress is a simple one with lace covering the silk base, the color is a light beige and the top of the sleeves comes down right below my shoulders, the fabric flows down my legs to my ankles and flares out slightly at the bottom.  
I catch sight of Claude behind me and turn around, the skirt of the dress swaying with my movements like gentle waves crashing against the shore. A slight blush creeps up onto his cheeks and his eyes widen for a moment before he composes himself and clears his throat.

"You look stunning Chris."

I blush and thank him before Alois shows up in my room, a smug look on his face as he eyes every inch of me.

"I knew it would suit you. Now come, our guests have arrived."

I sigh under my breath and nod before following him out of the room.

Alois takes my hand forcibly and leads me down the stairs, smiling at his guests as they all turn and stare at us.

"So that's the, Markov Princess huh? She's very beautiful."

"Hmph, I've seen prettier."

They whisper and I ignore them. I really don't care what others think of me. I will continue to be myself and I refuse to change for the sake of others.

Alois walks over to a group centered in the middle of the room. They all seem to be arguing over something but one man stands to the side, a woman on his arm and watches it all unfold with a smile.

"Ah, Sir Lau. It's a pleasure to see you again. And I see you brought the brothers and the Indonesian prince with you."

At the mention of them, the five men and one woman all turn around to look at him. For some reason four of the five men's eyes all go wide upon seeing us. I look at them curiously and that seems to sadden them.

"Lord Trancy," Says the man I'm guessing is this Lau person. "It is an honor to be invited to such an event. Is this the woman you spoke of?" He asks and looks over in my direction.

"Yes this is her. Everyone, I would like you to meet the Markov Princess, Christine. I have big plans for both our houses in the future."

I curtsey to them and they all bow back in return but for some reason, the other young boy and the man standing next to him seem to be angered and saddened about something.

"Now come everyone let's go to the dining hall."

With that Alois grabs my hand once more and drags me into the dining hall before making me take a seat beside him at the table. The two from before, I believe they're brothers, take a seat next to me while the Indonesian Prince and his attendant take a seat across from us. Soon conversations on politics and passing new laws begin and I simply look down at the plate in front of me. It's a savory looking Pasta Alfredo but I can't bring myself to eat it.

"Is the food not to your liking Princess?"

I look up to see Alois looking at me with his face resting against his hand, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"No my Lord, I was simply lost in my thoughts."

As I say this I pick up my fork and begin to eat the delicious food, earning me an annoyed grunt from the young boy.

"So Princess, what are your thoughts on the current politics?"

Asks one of the council members.

"Pfft, she has been gone for quite some time. I doubt she'd know anything abou-"

"Actually I think some of the old laws should be brought back. At this rate the ruling government will fall to corruption and greed. My parents made three important laws for our kind to follow, we are not to harm our human kin, servants should have an equal amount of rights as their masters and are not to receive bodily harm while under their care, and last but not least, only those who commit acts of evil are to be punished. I think they should remain the basis for our ideals. I want what they wanted and strived to claim so long ago. Equality among the races."

The minister who asked me the question smiles and nods his head in agreement. The other man however glares at me but says nothing more. A handful of the guests seem to be in agreement to what I said and the other, not so much.

After dinner Alois announces that we move to the ballroom for some dancing and mingling and once again drags me by the hand into the next room. A beautiful crystal chandelier hangs over head, casting flecks of rainbow colored light onto the room. The band strikes up a waltz and Alois forces me to dance with him much to my dismay. Soon all eyes are on us and it makes me uncomfortable but I mask my unease and continue to dance, then I am handed over to the other young boy and he introduces himself as Ciel.

Ciel? Why do I feel like I've heard that name before?

 _ **SPLASH!**_

 _ **"I'm so happy Ciel. You finally smiled from the bottom of your heart."**_

!

I shake off the oncoming headache as his brother begins to dance with me.

"You look good enough to eat, my lady."

!

 _ **"You look good enough to eat, my lady."**_

 _ **Sharp fangs pierce the skin of my inner thigh and I moan out.**_

Feeling faint, I peel myself from the man and run out of the room.

I then make my way outside and into the garden, taking a seat on a bench that sits in front of the rose bushes before clutching my head as pain shoots through my skull.

 _ **"ENCORE! ENCORE!" A cheery voice shouts.**_

 _ **"Very well done, Miss Christine." A man with two long braids hanging over his shoulder compliments.**_

 _ **"CHRIS!" A young girl with ringlet curls shouts before jumping onto me.**_

UGH!

"Too much...it's too much..."

I then collapse onto the bench and lose consciousness.


	14. Prisoner

The next morning. Claude makes his rounds to make sure everything's in order but suddenly, he hears shouting and what sounds like things banging around in the kitchen.

"Hey, Timber give it back!"

BANG!

"OOF! Thompson, Canterbury let go would you?!"

CLATTER!

"UGH! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU THREE!"

Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose then goes to investigate what's happening.

"You would never guess she was unconscious just last night." He says with a smirk.

Opening the kitchen door he finds Timber standing on the counter, holding a gallon of cookie dough ice cream above his head while Thompson and Canterbury hold Chris on either side of her waist, preventing her from going after the ice cream.

Upon seeing him, Chris gives him a slight chuckle and a 'I've been caught red handed' smile before Timber leaps over her head and puts the ice cream back into the freezer.

"HEY!"

Chris breaks free from the other two and runs over to the fridge only to have all three of them block her way. She pouts and stamps her foot before folding her arms across her chest.

"You three are EVIL."

With that she leaves the kitchen like a child, causing all four men to chuckle.

Sighing I step into my room and toss off my nightgown while mumbling how all I wanted to do was have some ice cream, (Damn those triplets. They made gestures suggesting I'd get fat!) I think in aggitation as I get changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt that hangs off my shoulders slightly. I brush out my hair and look outside, it's snowing. This gets me excited as I think of all the things that can be done once enough snow has covered the ground, so with a skip in my step I leave my room behind.

As I walk down the hallway I see Alois coming towards me and I do my best to just continue on my way while giving him a slight smile. But he steps in front of me, blocking my path with an annoyed look on his face.

"Where do you think you're going Princess?"

"I was headed outside to get some fresh air. That OK with you, 'Lord Trancy'?"

He narrows his eyes at me and grabs my wrist hard with a look of anger and I wince slightly.

"Everyone here seems to love you Princess, even more so than me. When you're not in their sights they get worried. Perhaps I should put you in a cage so you can never leave."

My eyes go wide as he smiles in amusement. (He's serious!)

Suddenly, someone clears their throat behind him and he turns around, twisting my wrist to the point my bones seem to cry out in protest. Claude stands behind him and gives him a slight bow.

"Forgive the interruption my lord, but there are some new documents that need your immediate attention."

Alois clicks his tongue in annoyance before turning back towards me and roughly letting go of my wrist.

"Fine, but we will finish this discussion later."

With those parting words he leaves and I watch his back get smaller and smaller before disappearing into his room, rubbing my wrist to try and get rid of the pain. Suddenly my arm is pulled and I look up to see Claude holding my arm as we head towards the bathroom for medical supplies.

As we enter, he immediately goes about getting a compress and an ace bandage before coming back over to me.

"What happened?"

"I just wanted to go get some fresh air and he suddenly became angry with me."

He sighs while wrapping the ace bandage around my wrist before looking up at me.

"Than I will take you outside. I have something I wanted to show you anyway."

With that he stands and puts the things he had pulled out back into their respective places before turning to me and offering his hand. I take it with a smile and we head out after putting on our coats.

As we step outside a gust of cold wind hits our faces and I shiver, noticing this Claude comes closer to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders before leading me through the garden and into the woods that lie beyond.

Upon entering the woods we walk for a good few minutes before coming to a clearing in which Claude suddenly stops, looks around, then gives a high pitched whistle. I start in surprise but he merely looks at me with a smile and after a few moments, the ground begins to tremble and what sounds like boulders hitting the earth can be heard. Claude comes over to me and pulls me into an embrace as a large streak of white jumps over our heads, skids across the ground, turns and heads back towards us. Once it's close enough it stops and drops its head so we're eye level.

"Hello Pluto. I wanted you to meet someone."

So the beasts name is Pluto. That's kinda cute.

As I'm lost in thought, Claude pushes me forward gently and I look up at the massive beast. He's huge, he could easily devour a cow in one bite, he has bright red eyes and silky white fur. I raise my hand to gently touch the cold wetness of his snout, his eyes narrow affectionately before giving me a gentle nudge with his nose and I can't help but giggle.

"He's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here Claude."

I smile over at him and he nods with a warm smile of his own. Suddenly, the hand that was resting on Pluto's snout meets air and I look up to see him change from a massive beast into a human man. He stands there in all his glory, making me blush as I look everywhere else but him. Pluto, now in human form has shoulder length silver hair and red eyes. Seeing that I am no longer looking at him he walks over to me and nuzzles his nose against the crook of my neck. I shiver and a giggle escapes my lips.

"Pluto, that tickles!"

I raise my hand and gently pet his head which earns me a lick on the cheek and I swear I can see an invisible tail wag behind him.

MEANWHILE...

Standing on a hill that overlooks the entire Trancy land, they watch as Chris laughs and hugs Claude before they link arms and walk back towards the house, Pluto following close behind them.

"So what's the plan?"

Hearing this, his eyes flick towards his little brother before turning back to follow Chris and Claude with narrowed eyes.

"We wait, it's all we can do for now."

"WE'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH!"

"Don't be hasty. She hardly remembers us."

He says before turning away and heading back the way they came.

"Come on Ciel, we'll get her back this I swear."

With that the young boy nods, take one last look at the house, then leaves with his brother.

I walk down the hall heading to my room with a smile on my face. After meeting Pluto he showed me where a rare Albino Deer family made their home in a nearby cave, and gave me a white silk headdress in the shape of a spiders web. I was so happy that I didn't even notice the you Lord of the house leaning against the wall next to my bedroom door and as I reached my hand out to turn the knob...

"You seem to be in high spirits."

I start in surprise and look over at him.

"Uh, yes. The fresh air did me good."

I say with a slight smile and step into my room, only to turn around in shock and confusion at what he says and does next.

"Good, because it's your last time."

And then he shuts my door and locks it.

"What?! HEY, LET ME OUT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

I shout while pulling on the handle and banging my fist against the door.

"Claude, this door isn't to be unlocked unless I say otherwise. Is that understood?"

Claude nods and bows his head, hiding a look of shame and sadness.

"Of course, my Lord."

"Good. Now come, we have preparations to make."

He obeys and follows his master, giving quick glances over his shoulder at Chris's door.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I kick the door for good measure before throwing myself face down onto the bed. What the hell just happened? Why is this happening to me? Why was I really brought here? I wish I was somewhere else!

 _ **A man smiling flashes through my mind. "My Lady."**_

!

What was that just now? I think as I stand and walk over to the window, looking outside I see Pluto running around the garden happily and place my hand against the cold glass. Is this to be my life from now on? A prisoner of some Lord who's uncle had my entire family killed?

No Chris calm down and think. Clear your mind and you can get through this. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and part my lips as I begin to sing. I will get out of here. I will not be some sick little Lords prisoner.

That night, I fell asleep thinking of ways to escape my prison. Unknown to me that there were others trying to do the same.

For the next three weeks, the only time I'm allowed to leave my room is to bathe and go to the bathroom. All my meals are brought to me, which I hardly touch, and if I wish for some fresh air someone has to watch me so I don't try and escape. Hannah and the others have also been ordered not to speak with me, which makes this whole ordeal very lonely. At least he allows Pluto to come visit me every now and then.

The following week Hannah and the triplets come to take my measurements, not knowing why I look at them in confusion but of course they can't say anything to me and I just let them do as they were told. I can tell I've lost weight since my ribs now stick out a bit and my face has gotten thinner. I was healthy weight before, 165lbs which was good since I'm tall for a woman of my age 5'9. Now I think I'm 30lbs lighter. Once they're done taking my measurements they leave the room and of course lock the door behind them. I sigh and flop down onto the bed, hoping and praying that soon I can finally leave this place behind. I just found my brother and my friend and just the thought of leaving them to that psycho kills me inside but I can't stay here, I'll die.

"Are the preperations complete?"

"Yes, my Lord everything is as you asked."

"Have the guests confirmed whether or not they'll be here?"

"They will all be here at the appointed time."

"Good. It's time to finish this and obtain the power my family has sought to control for so long."

He laughs with glee.

"Finally! It'll all be mine!"

Around 8 Hannah shows back up with a beautiful midnight blue gown accented with little jewels, it's sleeves made entirely out of sheer deep blue fabric, she also brings a pair of black heels to go with it. I get changed and she helps me with my hair and makeup as always. She places my hair up and clips it with a jewel encrested barret, letting the rest of my hair fall over it as two strands hang down along the sides of my face. She then does a smokey eye that's not too dark and uses a shimmering gloss on my lips. As always she's outdone herself and I smile but she looks somewhat sad and I can't help getting a bad feeling as she leaves the room.

Claude shows up 20 minutes later and escorts me to the staircase where Alois is waiting wearing a deep green suit and a purple bowtie, he then takes my hand from Claude and leads me into the ballroom where at least a handful of guests are waiting. But the person that he's walking towards is what catches me off guard the most.

"What's going on? Why is there a priest here?"

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you...we're to be married this night."

"WHAT?!"

I am stunned and stop dead in my tracks only to have Alois yank my hand hard and pull me forward with an amused smirk.

"Now it isn't good for the bride to get cold feet as she walks down the aisle."

He says before we stop in front of the priest.

I can hear delighted whispers behind us as the priest begins the ceremony, but I don't even hear his words as my thoughts are occupied with how the hell I'm gonna get out of this situation.

"Do you, Alois Trancy take this woman to be your bride? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do...till death."

He looks over at me and I can see the cogs in his head spinning as he thinks of when and how he'll take my life after we're wed.

"And do you, Christine Markov, Princess of the Markov bloodline take Alois Trancy to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I...I..."

Alois gets annoyed with me and crushes my hand in his causing me to wince.

"She does!"

No...

"Than by the power vested in me..."

No...this can't be happening.

"I now pronounce you hus-"

CRASH!

I start in surprise and look over to see...

"PLUTO!"

Pluto had suddenly crashed through the window and rushes over to me before scooping me up gently into his massive jaws and jumping back out the window he came in through.

I can hear the panicked screams and confusion of the guests as Pluto leaps high into the air and runs into the woods.

"CLAUDE, HANNAH GO AFTER THEM NOW!"

Alois shouts, infuriated that his plans have been interrupted by a mongrel.

"Yes my lord." Claude and Hannah say in unison before running out after Pluto and Chris.

They follow the trail of huge paw prints to the clearing in the middle of the woods. There, they see Pluto growling into the darkness as his fur stands on end and Chris stands beside him looking confused and shocked. As they move closer to them wanting to know what's going on, they see what it is that has Chris looking the way she does. Standing before her in the shadows is non other than Richard Markov, the man who lead the group to kill his own brother and his family all those years ago.


	15. Ghost of Her Past

Standing before her very eyes is the man she had thought to be dead the night he lead the attack on her parents house, her uncle Richard Markov.

"Uncle Richard?...But how?"

"My dear Christine. I never fully understood the power your race held...until now that is."

"What?"

He chuckles and takes a step toward me and I a step back, Pluto by my side keeps a constant stance prepared to pounce if Richard made even the tiniest move to attack.

"How do you think I'm still alive?"

I couldn't believe it but the evidence was there as the moonlight shown upon his skin. His eyes had a red ring around the cornea and pupil, his skin as white as freshly fallen snow, and he had not two but four fangs, a clear sign of a turned human.

"No..."

"Yes, Christine. A dark angel came to me that night and took pity, granting me eternal life so that I may exact my revenge."

The thing about the turned...they kill without remorse or mercy. They lose their humanity and are driven by their most basic instinct, survival, which gives them a boost in strength and speed. Even the most elite hunters and vampires have a tough time putting them down.

I know this isn't going to work, but I have to try.

I take a step forward and open my mouth to speak.

"Listen to me uncle. The order and my parents were betrayed by Malikie, the information against them was wrong, they were-"

"I know. Who do you think helped Malikie access the criminal records and change them?"

My heart literally felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on. My uncle, the man I thought shared the same ideals as my parents was the one who lead them to their death all along.

My mind can't process the information and I fall to my knees staring into the darkness. I don't even hear my name being called as my uncle pulls out a sword, I don't see Pluto stand in front of me protectively and swat his paw at my uncle. All my senses, everything has shut down.

Suddenly my world turns upside down as someone picks me up in their arms and jumps out of the way of an oncoming attack. I look up weakly to see brownish red eyes looking down at me with a smile on his face as he jumps up onto a nearby tree branch and gently puts me down against the trunk.

"Wait here my lady."

He says before jumping back down and joining the fight. I look down and see Pluto get thrown a few feet away, Claude and Hannah hit several trees as they're thrown back and the man who saved me gracefully dodging attacks before getting thrown back himself.

"It's no use..."

I whisper weakly.

"Yes I agree."

I look up in surprise and see the man known as Lau standing behind me.

"But we have must have faith."

He says and looks over at me with a smile. I look back down over the battle and see everyone fighting once more, along with a man with two white braids and tan skin. His right hand seems to hold a mysterious power to it as what seems to be a blue flame surrounds his fist. As he punches my uncle in the face, flames seem to erupt but when the smoke clears my uncle still stands there with an amused smile on his face.

"Insects shouldn't interfere with family matters."

Saying this he throws everyone back with some kind pulse wave, even knocking Lau and I out of the tree. He seems to land gracefully on his feet while I land on my back and gasp from the wind being knocked out of me. I groan and roll onto my side, surveying the scene as best I can through hazy vision. I see Pluto limping towards my uncle and try my best to call out to him.

"Pluto...take everyone...safety."

He seems to hear me and turns his head in my direction.

"Please."

He seems to hesitate but then turns and scoops everyone up with his paw and throws them up onto his back before running off as best as he can, leaving Lau and I behind. I stand up slowly and tell Lau to leave, he nods and runs off after the others.

Now it's just me and my uncle standing face to face with one another.

"That's enough uncle. That's enough."

"Oh my dear, it's never enough."

As he says this, another pulse wave shoots out from around him and sends me flying back into a tree, I gasp from the impact and as I fall to the ground I cough up blood. But I won't give up and get back on my feet with a slight sway.

"You're strong, just like your father. But thanks to my new friends, I'm stronger."

He says with a confident smirk, but I laugh and his smirk turns into a scowl.

"So they gave you a false power, through what? A ring? A necklace?"

His eyes flick momentarily the scabbard on his hip before glaring at me.

"They have underestimated a purebloods true power greatly."

With that my hand shoots forth and my eyes glow bright green as vines and roots wrap around his arms and legs. He tries to fight them off but the more he cuts off, the more vines and roots wrap themselves around him. Satisfied that he's contained for the time being, I walk towards him and yank the scabbard from his hip.

"This isn't over Christine. I will come for you, and I WILL kill you."

"Until that day uncle."

I say before turning on my heel and following the trail of massive paw prints left behind by Pluto.  
Finding the group near the Trancy house and walk up to them while holding my side, I then go over to Claude and Hannah before handing her the scabbard.

"Destroy it. You- Ugh!"

I fall forward slightly and cough up more blood before regaining my balance.

"You know what you have to do."

Then I turn to the rest of the group with heavy breathes.

"You only have...an hour at most. Get...get away from here as quickly as possible."

They open their mouth to protest but I hold up my hand to silence them.

"It's no longer safe here...you must go."

Turning to Claude I smile faintly.

"Take Alois and get as far away from here as you can. He may be a sick and twisted little boy, but he is still a child non the less."

"But Chris-"

"No buts Claude! Just go please! I can't lose you again brother!"

He's taken aback by this and clenches his fists before nodding and running into the house to get Alois out.

I go into the house and walk up the stairs to my room after making sure everyone left and go over to a trunk in the corner, kneeling down in front of it I open the lid and pull out my battle clothes, curtesy of the triplets. And of course, my babies. The twin Sai's give off a faint glow as I pick them up and close my eyes with a soft sigh. The familiar weight in my hands gives me a sense of comfort and I stand up, giving them a spin against my palms.

I then put on my black leather heart shaped corset with blood red lines that make a sort of v shape, my black leather pants that flare out around my ankles and the blood red dragon running up along the side of each leg, my knee high boots and of course, my trench coat. I then place my Sai's into their holsters strapped on my back under my trench coat and sigh.

Once I've finished getting dressed, I close my eyes to center myself and mentally prepare for what's about to come.

After mentally and physically preparing myself, I leave the Trancy house behind me and go to the place where it all ended yet began for me. The Markov Manor.


	16. The Beginning Of The End

Walking through my old home I look around as nostelgia washes over me. My parents lost their lives here, I thought my uncle was among them but he's alive thanks to a vampire turning him. I finally found my long lost brother but he is now contracted to a psychotic little boy, and the man I love I had to turn away just when I finally remembered him. I have to finish this, for them and for myself so everyone can live their lives in peace once more. I guess my uncle did me a favor by knocking me into that tree, because of that I regained all my lost memories.

Suddenly, I sense multiple presences behind me and spin around with my hands gripping the handles of my Sai's but then I freeze in place at the group of people standing before me.

(Why? Why did they come back? I told them to get away.)

There stands, Sebastian, Claude, Agni, Hannah, the triplets and even Pluto in his human form.

"Why?" Is all I can say before they all smile.

"My lady, I would follow you to the ends of the earth and back."

"I lost you once little sister, I won't lose you again."

"You've always been kind to me and my Prince, Miss Christine. I will help anyway I can."

"Christine, we've been friends for as long as I can remember. The triplets and I will stand by you."

"WOOF!"

I'm speechless as tears sting my eyes, but this time I let them flow. Their words and support warms my heart to it's core and I nod, smiling the best I can through my tears.

Sebastian walks up to me and wipes away my tears gently with his thumb. Feeling the need to give us some privacy, everyone goes outside although Claude needs to be half dragged away by the triplets.

"So you finally remembered me?"

I nod and he smiles warmly before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. (Oh how I've missed his lips.) As I wrap my arms around his neck he pulls me close and deepens the kiss, causing me to moan softly before we break apart and smile at one another. He then gets down on a knee and places a hand against his chest.

"Christine Markov, if we survive this would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I gasp and bring my hands up to cover my mouth, tears once again filling my eyes. But as much as I want to say yes, I remove my hands and shake my head no. He frowns and stands up and I explain why I gave that answer.

"Sebastian, it's not because I don't want to be your wife. But can you ask after we survive this? We WILL survive this and when we do my answer will most definitely be yes."

With that he nods and smiles, having agreed to my reasoning. He then leans in and kisses me once more before we head outside to join the others.

"OK everyone, here's the plan. I need Hannah and the triplets to take up positions on the roof with those."

I point over to a case with rifles and snipers inside. They nod and grab the guns they want before heading to the roof.

"Claude and Agni, I need you to take up positions on either side of the house. If we seem to be overwhelmed that's when you guys come in."

They nod and take up their positions.

"Sebastian and Pluto, I need you to take up the rear. If I falter, hit him with everything you got."

"Oh I'll take up a rear alright." Sebastian says with a sly smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye.

I roll my eyes at him before he and Pluto get behind me.

"He'll be here soon."

I look straight ahead of me and narrow my eyes as I grab my Sai's and give them a good spin before holding them blade up in front of me. Taking deep breathes, I close my eyes and calm myself down. (This foe was once a member of my family but not anymore. He is just another evil I must get rid of to bring peace.) I think, trying to convince myself but it's hard. Now I know how my father must've felt on that fateful night. But I can do this, I HAVE to do this so everyone can finally be at peace.

As I finish my thoughts I sense a new presence and open my eyes. There, standing just a few feet away from me is my uncle, his eyes seem to have taken on more red which means he is turning even more to the crazed vampire within him. He barely looks human anymore.

Raising his sword he smirks.

"So my dear, we finally put and end to this and in the place it all started."

"Started for you perhaps. But you took everything I knew and loved away, so it was an end for me."

I get into a fighting stance and narrow my eyes as they flash bright green, allowing me to see better on this dark night. We stand in silence for a few moments, waiting to see who will make the first move.

And then, as quick as lightning we lunge at each other at the same time, our blades causing sparks as they come together. Soon we're circling one another before repeating the same actions. After several minutes we part and blood drips from both our blades, my one Sai had connected with his left cheek and his sword had cut my side. The sky opens up and it begins to rain, washing away the blood on our blades. I spin my Sai's cutting the rain and he does the same with his sword before we once again get into a stance. I bend my left arm slightly, bringing my Sai up to my cheek as the other extends straight out in front of me. He brings his sword up across the right side of his chest and narrows his blood filled eyes at me.

Once again we lunge at one another at the same time, he brings his sword down in a wide arch and I jump up bringing both Sai's down. And then...

SHWING!

CLANG!

We are now behind each other, his sword is down at his side and I'm on one knee holding both my Sai's out on either side of me. Both our blades are now coated with blood and it drips to the ground, making crimson swirls in the mud.

Finally, he falls face first into the mud. His dead eyes seem to look out beyond the darkness.

I stand and look down at my body. I'm covered in cuts but it doesn't matter, right now there's something more important. I turn around and walk over to my uncle, kicking his sword away before kneeling in front of him and leaning towards him, I ask him one final question.

"Who was it that turned you?"

He smirks and his eyes flick to me.

"It was..."

My eyes widen in shock at the name he just gave me and he chuckles before taking his final breath.

I stand and turn to the rest of my group, asking Agni to use his blessed fire to burn the corpse and make sure he's truly dead. He nods and does what I ask before I go up to the others and tell them what my uncle told me with his dying breath.

 **SEVERAL WEEKS LATER...**

 **EVILS BANE H.Q**

"I want this case put to rest with the others. Richard was merely a pawn in a much bigger plan, just like James and Fionna."

"Yes Sir!"

A middle aged man wearing black robes with a golden symbol of a sword emitting light around it walks towards a huge set of brass doors and slowly opens them, he then enters the room and takes a seat at the desk in the center. While he's filling out paperwork, he hears a commotion outside and looks up before pulling out a gun from under his desk and standing. Suddenly the doors fly open and in walks a woman clad in black, twin Sai's in each of her hands, her bright hazel green eyes stare at him.

"Christine! What are you!?"

"I know, Michael. I know everything."

At this his eyes widen and he brings the gun up to shoot her, but before he can even pull the trigger, her one Sai flies across the room and hits him right between the eyes. He stands there frozen for a moment before the gun drops from his hand, his eyes roll in the back of his head and he slumps down into the chair. Chris then walks over, grabs the handle of her Sai and pulls it out in one swift motion before wiping the blood off onto his robe.

"This order will fall, along with those faithful to you."

With that she turns on her heel and walks out of the room, leaving the order behind for good.


	17. A New World

**This is the last chapter in this story. Thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 ** _REVIEWS!_**

 ** _Guest: "_** _ **It is a good story, a sequel would be nice or just continue on the story"**_

 _ **Hmmm...alright. I'll see about doing a sequel. Working on my new story right now, The Servant and the Prince so we shall see. :)**_

 _ **Again thank you for the review, I appreciate the support.**_

* * *

Several weeks after I defeated my uncle I learned that there was more to just my uncle and Malikie, that three of the elders of the order, Michael, Gabriel and Vincent were plotting to take over the world by making an army of turned humans. In order for that to happen, they had to get rid of my parents and any remaining heirs to the Markov bloodline. When they turned my uncle, and kept his vampirism at bay until the moment they sent him after me they were assuming that we'd kill one another, but they were wrong. I guess making assumptions before knowing the whole truth really isn't something you should do.

I had also learned that my uncle burned down the Trancy house thinking I might still be inside, needless to say Alois was furious and had gone on a rampage of sorts. He's now being held in the psychiatric hospital finally getting the help he needs...at least I hope so.

Claude's contract with him had become void since upon making it Alois really didn't have a reason to make one in the first place. Hannah and the triplets visit Alois in the hospital as much as possible, but I hear she's moved to a cabin out in the country side with Claude and they're to be married. It's about time I say.

After the fall of Evils Bane only about a handful of hunters were opposed to what the elders were doing and left the order, the ones who helped in the plot were either exiled or executed for their crimes. Now after five years and a lot of chaos, peace has once again been maintained between the races.  
Ciel and Lizzy had gotten married a year ago. They're both going on 20 now, sheesh how time flies. They make a wonderful couple and I hear they're planning to move to London and open a toy shop called, Funtom Toys. Now that I think about it, Ciel did like to give out handmade gifts a lot and they were always amazing so it's no surprise that he's opening up shop. I also heard that Lizzy is a wedding and party planner, she's gotten better in her craft.

The undertaker still keeps up shop, and you can hear loud laughter on occasion going on inside. He's so weird, but in a good way. Grell I heard got into a lot of trouble for something and has been demoted, poor guy reaps souls with a pair of scissors now.

Lau and Ranmao still maintain relations between trade companies, I heard that he also smuggles out his opium to mafia drug lords and such. Oi.

Soma and Agni have left to continue their travels around the world and study other cultures. They write often and always send a postcard from every new place they visit. I should really organize all the letters and postcards soon, they're starting to pile up.

Sebastian kept his word and waited until everything was once again at peace before proposing to me, this time was even better than the last. He had made a candle lit dinner for us and scattered rose petals all around, after we finished the main course he brought out a parfait for desert and on top of mine was a beautiful white gold ring with a princess cut diamond in the center and two smaller ones on either side. I wept like a baby from being so happy and that night, well lets just say neither of us got much sleep that night.

A few weeks later, we hold an engagement party and everyone is invited. Sadly not everyone could make it and I could understand their reasons. Soma and Agni weren't close enough to make it and Lau was off doing something shady I'm sure. But at least, Claude, Hannah, Ciel and Lizzy showed and I must say, my brother looks so much better without those glasses on. He's even dressed like a normal person. Hannah is beautiful in anything she wears but a normal outfit does suit her best.

Once everyone was here, we went into the back yard and sat down for lunch. Yeah, we moved to a more suburban area. I think I like it here much better, it's quieter. Claude and Sebastian had said they would put on a little show for us in celebration of our engagement. Little did I know that they would be both making cakes which caused them to suddenly start flinging the batter at one another while arguing.

"You better take care of my sister and not break her heart."

Fling!

"Like I need you to tell me that."

Fling!

"If you even make her cry..."

Fling!

"Yeah, yeah I get it."

Fling!

This continued until they no longer had any batter left to fling at one another and soon, we all stared at them with both surprise and amazement for beside the two stood beautiful sculptures. We applauded while laughing at their silly arguing before they too started to laugh. That day we all caught up with one another and before we knew it, it was time for everyone to part ways. Saying our goodbyes with hugs and handshakes (for the men of course) we promised to see each other again in a few months.

And then, the big day was upon us.

"CHRIS!"

"Wah! Lizzy!"

The young woman suddenly burst into my dressing room and jumped on me. It was cute when she was a kid but sheesh, she's a woman now and a married one at that. She should show a bit more grace.

"I brought you your dress."

Saying this she holds up a beautiful champagne corset top dress with red roses running down from the bodice to the skirt on either side, as well as along the edges of the train.

Hannah stood at my side after having done my hair and makeup, she curled my hair and placed it into a bun atop my head while leaving two strands down to frame my face and applied little red rose accents. For my makeup she used a light bronze shadow with flecks of gold in it, dark liner to go on my top and lower lids, and a shimmering pink gloss on my lips.

After getting some help putting on my dress, I pulled on a pair of cream colored gloves that came up to my forearm while Hannah and Lizzy helped put on my veil which Claude had made, and my tiara that would hold the veil in place. When we're done I look in the mirror and gasp in surprise. I looked like a different person. Lizzy and Hannah smiled at my reflection behind me, getting slightly teary eyed.

We're soon interrupted by a knock on the door and Claude steps into the room. Upon seeing me however he freezes and his eyes become glazed, he's getting choked up.

"My little sister...about to get married..."

He walks over to me and fixes the veil he made for me so it's perfect while smiling warmly.

"I almost don't wanna give you away."

He chuckles slightly, causing Hannah to roll her eyes and smack his arm gently with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I know. *Sigh* Well, Chris. He's waiting."

As he says this he offers me his arm and I link mine in his before heading out of the room, Lizzy and Hannah although helping me get everything ready are also my maid of honor and brides maid and they too leave the room with us wearing purple dresses, Hannah's is a bit different though since she's my maid of honor. As we reach the door that leads into the church's main hall, the usher talks into his earpiece and I can hear the music start up behind the doors. Once he's given the OK, he opens the doors and we step inside.

When we enter everyone stands and smiles at me. Soma, Agni, Lau, Ranmao (who doesn't actually smile) undertaker, and even Grell who is balling, and a unfamiliar man wearing glasses stands next to him, but his eyebrow is twitching from Grells crying. Even members of the old order have shown up to give their blessing, and there ahead of me stands Sebastian with a smile on his face, Ciel and the triplets stand behind him. Once we reach the altar, Claude turns to me and places a kiss on my forehead before handing me over to Sebastian, giving him a 'you know the deal' look before taking his seat and Hannah and Lizzy stand behind me as I step up before the priest.

The priest then begins the ceremony and Sebastian mouths the words 'you look beautiful' to me, causing me to blush. 'Thank you' I mouth back until the priest asks us to say our vows. When we finish, the priest continues.

"Do you, Sebastian Michaelis take, Christine Markov to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

He smiles and slips the ring onto my finger.

"And do you, Christine Markov take, Sebastian Michaelis to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

I smile while biting back tears as I slip the ring onto his finger.

"Then by the power vested in me. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sebastian gets a mischievous glint in his eye as he pulls me close, lifts my veil and leans in.

"I will love you till the end of time, Mrs. Michaelis."

With that he presses his lips against mine while bending back me at the waist slightly and I wrap my arms around his neck, returning his kiss.

Cheers erupt from behind us and we turn to them smiling before he takes my hand in his and we walk back down the aisle, as we head outside all the vampires, werewolves and demons that wish to live among humans in peace stand on either side of the stairs wanting to witness the union of the woman who will lead them all into a peaceful future.

Yes, after the fall of Evils Bane I had gathered those who were opposed to the elders plan and created a new order known as, New World. It took five years for them to finally see our side of things and agree to a peace treaty between all the races. And being the Princess of one of the most ancient bloodlines, it didn't take very long for things to settle down under our laws, the laws my parents had set as a base foundation for the order.

And so, I am now leader of this new order and wife to Sebastian Michaelis. Wow, my plate is full.

That night after the wedding reception, as a wedding gift Ciel had given us a room key and told us to have fun. We were confused but went to the hotel and of course, went into a honeymoon suit. The suit was as big as an apartment and it was accented in white and gold, but before I could step inside to admire the room further I was swept off my feet by Sebastian.

"We must cross the threshold of marital bliss together my lady."

He says with a smirk and I can't help but giggle.

"But of course, how could I have forgotten something so important."

He simply smiles and kisses me softly before stepping into the room with me in his arms.

We stop for a moment to look around the room before he places me down on my feet and leans in to gently kiss my exposed shoulder. I shiver at the sensation and close my eyes as he moves up to lightly nip at my earlobe before whispering into my ear.

"I can't take it any longer, my lady."

With that he begins to undo the buttons on the back of my dress while kissing and sucking down along the nape of my neck. Heat rises to my cheeks as a soft pleasurable sigh escapes my lips.

"As soon as I saw you come through the doors of the church I wanted to take you away and keep you all to myself."

As he says this my dress falls to the floor and pools around my feet and I turn around slowly to look up at him. He smiles and removes the veil from my head before undoing my hair, letting it cascade down around my shoulders like a shimmering black waterfall.

"You're too beautiful. It's a crime you know and you should be punished for it."

I see a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leans in and takes my lips with his in a passionate kiss while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, I in turn wrap my arms around his neck and moan into the kiss. Taking that as a signal he picks me up and carries me over to the bed, gently sitting me down on top of it before recapturing my lips. My fingers move to unbutton his shirt as he shrugs off his dress coat, he then wraps an arm around my shoulders and lays me down onto the bed gently as we continue our kiss. His chest now exposed I move to trail kisses from his neck down to his chest and he shivers slightly.

Soon we become hungry for one another's touch and we remove the rest of our clothing. As our naked bodies press against one another he sits up and places me on his lap before wrapping my legs around his waist, I comply and place my hands on his shoulders before moving in towards his neck and sinking my fangs into his flesh. He groans in pleasure and closes his eyes while gripping the back of my head and wrapping his arm around my waist, I can feel his member throbbing beneath me wantingly. I move slightly and he thrusts up inside me impatiently, causing my back to arch as I moan against his neck. I pull back and look at him, both our eyes glowing and he kisses me deeply before thrusting upwards several times while holding the side of my leg. Soon I'm laying flat on my back and he continues his thrusts while kissing down to my chest, swirling the tip of his tongue around my left nipple before biting into the swell of my breast. I gasp and arch my back which in turn causes him to speed up his thrusts, groaning against my flesh as I feel his member swell even more inside me. He then turns me over and takes me from behind hard, I can feel him nearing his limit as his member swells and throbs. Pulling me up so my back is against his chest, he slows himself down and simply rotates his hips slightly while grabbing my breasts and biting into my neck. I lean my head back to rests against his shoulder while closing my eyes and bringing up a hand to grip the back of his head, my hips moving in rhythm with his as I moan out his name. This seems to cause him great pleasure as he once again bends me down and thrusts with all he's worth inside of me, I grip the sheets hard and nearly scream out in pleasure as he grabs my hips and slams himself into me. Then all I see is white as we both climax and I fall onto the bed on my stomach, exhausted. He soon falls down beside me and looks over at me breathlessly. I manage a weak smile before moving closer to cuddle with him. He smiles and turns on his side slightly before pulling me into his arms and giving me a soft kiss against my hairline.

"I love you, Sebastian Michaelis."

"I love you too, Christine Michaelis."

And with that, we fall asleep in each others arms and our happy life together begins in a new world of peace.


End file.
